There's A New Band In Town REVISED VERSION
by Raine24
Summary: Sequel to "And The Band Played On" Daniel & Sam's adventure into parenthood begins as they raise two brilliant but very different children. Added to the mix is a mysterious race who have a special interest in the Jacksons. D/S pairing. Rated T but in some places a mild M.
1. Chapter 1

A/N As this is a sequel to And The Band Played On you really should probably read it first as this will probably not make any sense. Please note this is a revised edition of my story that I previously posted here which I have taken down

SG1***SG1***SG1***

A small white light watched with great interest at the scene that played before it.

Two small bassinets sat side by side, there tiny occupants peacefully sleeping, with only the odd coo or gurgle coming from them. Their proud parents, arms wrapped around each other, looked lovingly down on them. A small sigh of adoration escaped from their mother, as she nuzzled her head into her lover's shoulder. He impulsively drew her in closer to him and laid a gentle kiss on her brow. She raised her head slightly so that his kiss would fall onto her lips. Their lips and eventually tongues then moved together softly and tenderly. As if in protest for neglecting them, a small whimper came from one of the babies. Smiles escaped the adoring parents as their attention again refocused on the babies. Blankets were tucked and light kisses and touches were placed on tiny faces, before they reluctantly moved away to their bed and settled themselves down for the night.

A hush soon fell over the room; the only sounds that emerged were the odd peep from a baby and the rhythmic breathing from the parents. The white light then descended onto the room and hovered over the parents. It paused over the mother for a moment before settling over the father. The light then turned from white to blue then into an intense violet before turning white again. After several minutes the light rose up and moved to the bassinets. As it moved over the female baby it shimmered for a few seconds as sparkles of light moved around her. It then moved over the male and again the light turned from white, to blue and then to violet. More sparkles of light then circled both babies before the light again turned to white and disappeared.

Daniel bolted up into a sitting position; beads of sweat ran down his temples and neck. He threw off the covers and rushed over to his children. He let out a deep sigh when he saw the chests of their little bodies rise and fall in a steady rhythm.

"Daniel?" Sam rose groggily up from her pillow, "what are you doing?"

"Just … I thought … I don't know," he whispered.

Sam pulled herself out of bed and moved over to him, wrapping her arms around him, "Daniel … your heart is racing. Are you sure you're OK?"

"Y..yes … just a dream I guess … I don't know.." he pulled her into a fierce hug, "I love you Samantha Carter. God I love you so much … you and our two little ones … God I'm must be the luckiest man in the world … in the entire universe."

"Daniel, whatever has come over you?" Sam looked into his wide wild blue eyes with total bewilderment.

"Let's get married," he gushed out, "tomorrow … I want to marry you right away … tomorrow."

"Daniel … we talked about next month..."

"I don't want to wait that long," he replied with wild intensity, "I love you so much … I want you to be my wife right away … tomorrow."

"Daniel, settle down," Sam was almost worried over this sudden outburst, "we don't even have a license yet. Why don't we get some sleep … it's been a long day. We can talk about this in the morning."

"OK," he agreed, but a touch of disappointment covered his face, "It's just I love you so much."

"I know baby, I know," Sam gently moved him over to the bed and tucked the covers around him like she had done earlier with her babies.

"We should have gotten married … a long time ago … I was so stubborn … pigheaded.."

"I was to blame too Daniel," Sam whispered as she tried to settle him down by gently running her fingers through his hair.

"N..no my … my fault.."

"Shh … don't think about it ... shh … just sleep." she continued to lightly stroke his face until he finally fell asleep.

Sam lay for quite a while, just holding Daniel lovingly in her arms. His high levels of anxiety were beginning to worry her. She didn't know how she was going to do it, but tomorrow she had to get Carolyn or Carson to examine Daniel.

SG1***SG1***SG1***

"What are your findings?"

"Daniel Jackson's children have fully recovered."

"Excellent! Which one did you choose?"

"The male. The female would have worked as well, but the male's disposition is much calmer. His mind is more logical more disciplined. I believe him to be an excellent candidate."

"What of Dr. Jackson?"

"I have left subtle suggestions in his mind. I do not think he will be perusing his obsession with us for a while."

"I see … Well we will leave the process in your capable hands, we have every confidence in you."

"Thank you, I will not let you down. I am confident that Jonathan Jackson will be the savior of our people.


	2. Chapter 2

**One Month Later**

Even though she was half asleep, Sam felt a light kiss being placed on her shoulder and then the strong arms that had been holding her close slowly released her. The warmth of his body pulled away from her and she let out a little moan in protest. Another blanket was gently pulled up from the foot of the bed and tucked around her shoulders.

"Shh love," she heard him whisper in her ear, "just sleep ... my beautiful Sam … my wife ..."

Wife … A deep sigh of pleasure washed over her. It had been her wedding day. She was married. She was Samantha Jackson … Colonel Samantha Jackson.

"I won't be offended if you keep your own name," Daniel had said to her when they were going over the details of the wedding and other financial matters a few weeks earlier.

"No," she had told him, "we are going to be a family … Daniel, Samantha, Jonathan and Laura Jackson. One family … one name."

It had been such a long day … a beautiful one but so long. Surrounded by friends they declared their love to each other in Jack and Sarah's backyard. Jack, with Jon in his arms, stood dutifully by Daniel's side and Cassie, who held Laura, stood next to Sam. After a wonderful afternoon of food, friendship and even a little dancing all the guests eventually left. Jack and Sarah offered to keep the little ones so Sam and Daniel could have a little honeymoon, but newlywed couple graciously declined.

Warm pleasant memories of the day flowed through her. When they came home she fed the babies and then Daniel made love to her with such ferocity that she had never seen in him. He did such wondrous things to her body and brought her to the brink over and over again until she was totally spent. Now, slowly waking up, Sam reached over to his side of the bed hoping that he would still be there, but he was gone. She groggily pulled herself and looked sadly at the open door of their tiny bedroom.

They were temporarily renting a small house near the mountain until they could find something more permanent. For about a week after the twins were born they had stayed in VIP quarters as they were unsure of what the future held. After careful consideration, Sam decided that she did not want to return to Atlantis. In fact she had seriously considered retiring, but Daniel convinced her to not to make a hasty decision. In the end she decided to take six months of maternity leave and General Landry promised her that she could take more than that if she needed to.

A small sad sigh escaped her lips as she pushed the blankets off her naked body and reached for her robe. The clock on the nightstand read 03:30. She had hoped that on their wedding night of all nights that he would not have left her side, but then why would it be any different. It was part of his obsession.

She walked out of the bedroom and crossed the hall into the tiny nursery. He was where she always found him every night, for the past month, sitting in her rocking chair between the two cribs. His arms were wrapped around his waist and he was softly singing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. Some nights it was a different song, but Twinkle Twinkle seemed to be the one he sang the most.

He would usually sit there until she came for the babies next feeding. No words were usually spoken between them. Laura would usually wake up first, loudly demanding her mother's attention. Sam would begin to feed her and then little Jon would wake up awhile later. Daniel would lift him out of the crib and settle him on his mother's lap so he could suckle on her other breast. About that time Laura would need burping and Daniel would take her and walk her around the room, until it was Jon's turn. When the baby's tummies were full and they were settled back down into their cribs, Daniel would stay by their side for a few more minutes before he would eventually follow Sam back to their bed.

At first Sam was worried about Daniel's strange behavior but Carson ran every test he could think of and found nothing wrong with him. Carson had agreed to come and take over temporarily as CMO of the SGC, as Carolyn was dealing with a difficult pregnancy and found that she could not adequately handle being in charge of the Infirmary. Sam was happy that Carson was there as she wasn't sure if some strange new doctor would have been as understanding as the gentle Scotsman was.

"He's physically fine Samantha. I think maybe he should talk to Dr. Williams," Carson had said to her about two weeks ago.

"Oh Carson, you know he is not exactly a fan of psychiatrists. He's had a few bad experiences with them."

"I know love, but Lisa is a wonderful doctor. She has a very quiet and comforting presence. Daniel would be in very good hands."

"I know you're right Carson, but I don't know how receptive Daniel will be."

Much to Sam's amazement, Daniel agreed to see Dr. Williams without any kind of resistance. He knew his behavior was not normal and even though it did not scare him, he was very frustrated why it was happening. Many nights he had tried to resist the urge to leave Sam's side, but no matter how hard he tried he always found himself sitting by the babies side in the middle of the night.

Sam knew he had been seeing the psychiatrist regularly now for the past few weeks, but nothing in his behavior had changed in that period of time. The only conclusion Dr. Williams could come to was that he was just an overprotective father and had a strong compulsion to keep his soon to be wife and children safe. She figured that eventually his need to visit the nursery every night would end. His health and his work were not suffering, he was not withdrawn from Sam or his colleagues and the fact that he was aware of his odd behavior was according to her very good signs.

Sam hovered in the doorway for a few minutes as Daniel continued to sing softly, now in another language, which she recognized as Abadonian. She never had really heard him sing before the twins were born. His voice was soft and soothing with just a hint of melancholy in it. She stayed by the door until the song was finished and then moved quietly to stand by his side. He felt her presence beside him and reached up for her hand which she placed in his.

"I didn't mean to wake you," he whispered. His eyes briefly left his children and looked up at her before they returned to the cribs, "come sit with me."

"It's OK," she said settling herself onto his lap, "the little queen will soon be awake."

"She's already let out a few small squeaks," Daniel wrapped his arms around her and Sam did the same, nuzzling her head into his shoulder.

"You're cold." Sam looked up at him with concern and began to run her hands over his bare arms and chest. All he had on was a thin pair of sleep pants. A small moan of pleasure escaped from his lips as Sam began to place seductive kisses along the nape of his neck.

"Have I told you lately that I love you Mrs. Colonel Doctor Jackson," he managed to get out before her lips locked onto his. Their hands and mouths moved slowly and sensually over each other's bodies until their little queen decided it was time for her to eat.

SG1**SG1**SG1

"Do you have another update for us?"

"Yes. Daniel Jackson and Samantha Carter were married today."

"Married? This is different than mating is it not?"

"In a way, yes. Marriage is an official declaration of their love for one another. A ceremony is conducted where they promise to be faithful and loyal to one another."

"I see … such strange customs these Tau'ri have. I understand you are conducting an experiment on Dr. Jackson. How are you progressing?"

"It is going well. His mind is very interesting; very complex. He has an intelligence that is rare in many humans."

"Then you agree now on our decision to use him instead of Jack O'Neill."

"Yes … but I still think we should keep observing the General. He still may prove to be useful as he has a deep affection for Daniel Jackson and his family."

"We agree with you on this point. He is still being monitored as are other people close to Dr. Jackson. If that is all we will excuse you. As always we look forward to your next report."


	3. Chapter 3

**A FEW MONTHS LATER**

A broad smile spread across Jack's face, as the chubby hand of his namesake reached for his nose.

"He smiled at me."

"Probably just gas," Daniel snorted.

"He has a good grip ... great for hockey sticks or baseball bats. Stick with me kid," he whispered to Jon, "Uncle Jack will teach you the finer things in life."

Daniel didn't pay Jack's comment too much attention. His full focus was on his daughter Laura, as he attempted to put a diaper around her squirming legs.

"Come on little bee, hold still for daddy."

Jack walked over to the change table with Jon's tiny fist still attached to his nose. "She has more energy than a ZPM," he mused.

Laura was now vocalizing, very loudly, clearly showing her displeasure with the whole process. Her little arms and legs continued to swing wildly about. Daniel nodded his head toward the pacifier that was sitting on the dresser. "Jack can you please get that for me."

Jack popped the pacifier into Laura's mouth and shook his head in amusement. "I predict big time trouble with this one."

"There finally," Daniel sighed when he got the last sticky tab of the diaper firmly in place, "now for the next step."

"Activities are the answer."

"Huh?" Daniel glanced at him in bewilderment. He was now trying to maneuver Laura into a cute little pink sleeper.

"You and Sam are going to have to get her signed up for lots of activities, physical activities, so she can release all that pent up energy."

"She's only four months old Jack." Daniel let out a little groan as Laura continued to be very uncooperative, "Oh come one sweetie don't you want to look pretty for mommy and Auntie Sarah when they come back?" Laura responded by spitting out the soother and showing off her very large lung capacity.

Jack just shrugged his shoulders and found a little rattle hoping that Jon would put his tight little grip on that instead of his nose. Jon gripped onto the toy and then stuck it in his mouth. He sucked on it for a few seconds before he dropped it and reached for Jack's nose again.

"I wonder who designed these things," Daniel muttered. He had finally managed to get his daughter's arms and legs into the correct openings of the sleeper and was now attempting to fasten the complicated maze of snaps.

"Probably a man," Sam's voice came from the doorway, "sounds like someone is hungry."

Daniel turned around for a second to see his wife and Sarah entering the nursery. Sam came over to the table and helped Daniel with the sleeper, while Sarah walked over to Jack and indicated that she wanted to take Jon from him.

"I just got him," Jack whined, when Sarah took him out of his arms.

"Sam needs to feed them." Jon cooed and gurgled contently in her arms before a smile formed on his little lips. "He smiled."

"Just gas," Jack said wrinkling his nose.

"No, I think that was a smile," Daniel said looking down at his little boy. "Come on Jack, I'll get you a beer."

"I don't want a beer," Jack pouted, but as soon as he saw that Sam was starting to unbutton her blouse, he literally flew out of the room after Daniel "Wait for me Daniel. A beer on second thoughts sounds good."

When they got to the kitchen, Daniel pulled two bottles out of the fridge and handed one to Jack. "So are you going to tell me why you and Sarah dropped by."

"Oh … well you know, Sam told Sarah that she could come by anytime and see the new house … you know since she wasn't able to come to the whole housewarming shindig and all."

"I see," Daniel looked at Jack suspiciously, "and this couldn't have waited until tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes tomorrow … you're coming here tomorrow."

Jack stiffened slightly and followed Daniel into the living room where they each settled themselves into a chair.

"We are?" Jack asked, in mock surprise.

Daniel just sighed, "yes you are."

"Why would we be coming here tomorrow?"

"Jack, please don't play dumb … its Mitchell's birthday tomorrow. We're having the party here. The party you more or less planned."

"That's tomorrow..."

"Jack just spit it out. Why are you here?"

Jack looked apprehensively at his beer bottle, not wanting to look at Daniel.

"Jack?"

"I want you to come with me and Mitchell to PX6 354 for a …."

"No." Daniel snapped out the word before Jack could finish his sentence.

"Come on Daniel hear me out. We could really use your help with a training exercise..."

"No." Daniel again interrupted Jack, who was now getting very frustrated with a certain archaeologist.

"Please just hear me out. It's a training exercise … for the grunts … to teach them the correct procedure for first contact. We really could use your help … you're the most experienced person..."

"No."

"For crying out loud Daniel, what's the matter with you?" Jack nearly yelled out the words.

"What's the matter with me? Can't you hear? I said no." Daniel voice was low but very harsh. Quickly moving out of his chair, he slammed his beer bottle on the coffee table and took off towards the stairs.

"Daniel..." Jack called after him, but there was no reply. He got up as quickly as his knees would allow and went up the stairs. When he got to the top, he was unsure of where Daniel might have gone. All the doors except for the guest bathroom and the nursery were closed. He hesitantly went up to the nursery, but didn't go in.

"Is Daniel in there," Jack called from outside the door.

"You can come in Jack," Sarah replied from inside.

No … no that's OK … just looking for Daniel."

Sarah came out into the hallway with Laura held up to her shoulder. She had to suppress a giggle when she saw Jack standing with his back plastered to the wall; his eyes closed. "No need to be shy Jack, Sam put a blanket over herself if that's what has you so uptight."

Jack opened his eyes and followed Sarah back into room. He glanced around the room trying not to make eye contact with Sam, who was nursing Jon. "Daniel's not in here?"

"No … did you lose him?" Sarah asked. Laura then let out a very big burp "Oh good girl, you could give Uncle Jack a few lessons."

"Why do you think Daniel's in here," Sam asked, "I thought you guys were having a beer."

Jack thought of making up a good story to explain why he was looking for Daniel, but in the end decided to go with truth considering that these two females could read him like a book. "Oh well yes … I asked him something and he got a little pissed off..."

"Jack ...language!" Sarah scolded.

"Sorry," he said giving an apologetic look at Sam, "Didn't you hear him come flying up the stairs. I tried to follow him but I just wasn't fast enough to see where he went."

"I take it he said that he wouldn't go," Sam said quietly. She rubbed little Jon's back and looked up at Jack who was now glaring at his wife. "Jack, Sarah didn't say anything to me. I already knew."

"Pardon me? How? Oh don't tell me - Mitchell," Jack fumed.

"No, General Landry told me," Sam said. Laura began to whimper a bit in Sarah's arms. "I think she's still hungry. I guess I'll have to rearrange things here." Sarah gave the little girl to Sam and then helped her maneuver the babies so they were both feeding contently.

Jack still remained by the door with his head down. He knew that he should not be embarrassed by what Sam was doing. It was a natural beautiful thing, but it just seemed very weird to him. His wife, who use to be his ex-wife, was helping his former team-mate, who also happened to be his ex-lover and was now married to his best friend take care of her twins. It was very surreal.

"So, Hank told you that I want Daniel to come with us?" Jack asked, after Sam got the babies settled.

"Yes, he's been worried about Daniel not wanting to go off-world anymore. He was hoping that if you asked him he might reconsider."

"Well, he said no … several times." Jack hesitantly moved closer to Sam.

"I figured as much."

"I really don't understand. He use to love going through the gate but now it's as if he could care less. He comes to the mountain at 0900 and by 1700 and sometimes earlier he's gone."

"Jack he does have a family now." Sarah had come up to him and pulled him into a little hug.

"Yes, yes, that's all well and good, but I'm telling you there is something seriously wrong with him. I know he has a family and all the responsibility that goes with that ... but I know Daniel and something is off."

"Jack, not so loud," Sarah pointed at the babies who were stirring in Sam's lap.

"I'm telling you that his behavior is not normal. Just last week SG6 discovered a whole bunch of ruins that just had Daniel's name written all over them. Landry had to practically have him dragged into the briefing. He had actually sent some other geek to the meeting. When they showed him the video he almost looked disinterested and assigned the same mentioned geek to go back to the planet with SG6. Tell me Carter … does that sound like Daniel to you because it sure as hell doesn't to me?"

As soon as Jack called her Carter, Sam knew he was upset with her. Over the past few months they came to terms with their past feelings for each other and now considered themselves just very good friends. Sam even found herself becoming friendly with Sarah and even asked her advice on matters concerning the babies. For the most part Jack and Sam would call each other by their first names. They would keep it formal, General, Colonel, Sir or Carter when they were in military situations but these were rare as Sam was on maternity leave and did not go the SGC very often. Once in the while though when she said or did something that irked Jack the infamous 'Carter' would roll off his lips.

"What would like me to do … Sir!" Sam said very quietly. "He's not officially on a SG team anymore; he's the head of the Linguistic and Archeology Department and I would imagine it's his decision who he sends off world. I've told him many times since the babies were born that I don't mind if he goes off world. He said he would rather be here with me and the babies. He said we are the most important things in his life now. I agree with you that his behavior seems slightly out of character for him, but to be totally honest I like having him here every night with me by my side. I like knowing where he is. I like knowing that he's safe."

Silence swept over the room. No one said anything. Sam looked down at the babies and smiled, "They're asleep. Can you take one of them for me." Sarah quickly went to Sam's side and took Laura from her. "He's likely in his office … first door by the stairs."

"Actually, I'm here." Daniel walked by Jack without giving him a second glance. He went over to Sam and gave her a sweet kiss before taking Jon from her.

When Sam got up out of the chair, Sarah placed the little girl back in her mother's arms.

Jack was about to say something but Sarah gave him a death glare and he quickly snapped his mouth shut. "Come on Jack, I think we should call it a night. They need to get these two little ones to bed." Sarah gave Jack a little push towards the door and looked over her shoulder towards Sam. "I'll call you tomorrow about the party. We'll see ourselves out"

When Sarah and Jack left, Sam and Daniel quietly tucked the babies into their cribs. Daniel, as usual, stood for a few minutes and gazed at his children. Some nights Sam would leave him alone while he went through his ritual, but tonight she wrapped her arms around him and stood with him.

"Jack wanted me to go with him and Mitchell through the gate."

"Yes I know."

"I said no."

"I know."

"The IOA just sent me an email. They're ordering me to go."

"Daniel?"

"I told them they could expect my official resignation in the morning."


	4. Chapter 4

**A FEW MONTHS LATER – Twins 9 months old**

Jon sat on the floor intently watching his sister race around the room on her hands and knees. She would let out a shriek as she made a bee line for a toy, plunk herself down on her padded bottom and then play with it for a few seconds until she would spy another one, repeating the same process. Sometimes she would crawl to her brother's side and proudly show him one of her prizes. Just when Jon would reach to touch it, she would be off again. Jon soon lost interest in her antics and averted his attention to a picture book that was sitting beside him. He picked up the book and waved it in the direction of a pair of legs that just walked into the room.

"Daaaa"

"Hey little man, what have you got there?" Daniel squatted down by his son, who continued to wave the book.

"Baaa"

"Book?" Daniel looked over to his wife, who was sitting on the couch curled up with her laptop, "Sam he said book."

"He said 'baa' Daniel. He says that all the time, when he has his bottle, when he's in the tub; he even calls Laura and me 'baa'. Everything is 'baa' ...except for you..."

As if on cue, Jon lifted his hands up towards Daniel, "Daaa!"

"I think his inflection is different each time," Daniel said, hoisting his son up into his arms. Father and son then settled down into a nearby chair. "Book … this is a book. Does Jon want to read the book?"

"Baa" Jon gurgled and patted the book when Daniel opened it to the first page.

"Did you hear that … definitely a different inflection."

"Yeah … right," Sam chuckled.

She watched as Daniel read the book to his son. He would point to the pictures in the soft covered book and Jon would bounce on his lap happily babbling the word 'baa' after each picture was revealed. Laura who had been entertaining herself with the some large plastic blocks suddenly realized that her brother was getting more attention than she was. She streaked across the room and pulled herself up her father's legs. In the process she let out an ear splitting screech.

"Hey little bee." Daniel reached down and steadied her. She lifted her hands up and let out another screech. "You want to come up and read the book?"

Laura wiggled with delight as her father pulled her up onto his other knee. Sam swore that Jon gave his sister a look of disdain as she greedily grabbed for the book.

"Naaaaa!"  
Daniel and Sam exchanged looks. Neither one of them had heard their son scream that loud before.

"Naaaaa! Baaa baaa," Jon's little brow furrowed and his hands pushed his sister's away from the book. Laura in response furrowed her own brow, pushed back and let out a blood curdling scream.

Sam jumped off the couch and plucked a still screaming Laura off Daniel's lap.

"It seems he's learned a new word," Daniel said looking down at the little boy who clutched the book almost lovingly in his hands.

"I think this little girl needs a nap," Sam said as she tried to sooth her daughter. "I'll get her a bottle and take her upstairs. I'll bring one for Jon too. I think our little linguist should probably have a nap as well."

"I'll try and rock him to sleep down here … they don't seem to be very happy with each other." Daniel pulled Jon closer into his body. The little boy still had the book clutched tightly in his hands.

"Baa … ," the little boy whimpered, as he looked up into his father's eyes, "Daa … baa … naa naa baa."

After she got the bottles from the kitchen, she gave one to Daniel and headed up the stairs with her still blubbering daughter. About a half hour later Daniel, a sleeping Jon in his arms, went up the stairs himself. When he went into the nursery Sam was tucking a blanket around a sleeping Laura. They shared a weary smile as Daniel put Jon down in his crib. Before they left the room, Daniel as usual stood quietly between the cribs. Sam had noticed that the length of his ritual was getting shorter the older the twins got. In fact when they had their afternoon naps he would only stand and watch them for a few minutes. She waited by his side and then a few minutes later he turned and reached out for her hand. Sam took it and the baby monitor and they quietly left the room.

The babies had been sleeping for about a half hour when the small white light appeared and hovered over the cribs. It moved first over Laura sprinkling light blue sparkles around her. She quietly whimpered, but when the light gently swirled around her she settled herself, a peaceful smile forming on her lips. The light stayed on her for a moment or two longer and then moved over to Jon.  
As it hovered over him, the light grew in intensity. White, then blue and finally a brilliant violet. It swirled in circles and then rained sparkles all around him. Jon's little eyes slowly opened and they grew huge as he watched, in total fascination, the light circle around him. His whole face then lit up in a radiant smile. Gurgling in delight, he raised his arms and tried to catch the sparkles with his fingers.

SG1***SG1**SG1

After they had put their children down for their naps, Sam and Daniel went back downstairs. Sam settled herself back down on the couch with her laptop and Daniel with stack of books.

True to his word, Daniel had resigned earlier from the SGC. Sam herself had gone back to work but was mainly doing research and projects that did not necessitate her to go through the gate. Daniel stayed at home with the babies and had just started to work on getting his doctorate in Philosophy. He was able to do most of his work at home and only had to go the University in Denver a few times a week.

"Why?" Jack had asked him.

"Why what?"

"Why do you need another bunch of letters after your name?"

"It's not about that Jack … I need a change … I need a new challenge."

"A challenge."

"It's just like you and Cam when you started your training program for the new recruits … it was a new challenge for you … you said you were stuck in a rut in Washington … well I feel like I was stuck in a rut at the SGC."

They had been sitting in their respective corners of the couch, when Sam looked up and saw that Daniel was not reading one of the many books on philosophy that were stacked up beside him. He was fully engrossed in a book called Baby talk: the art of communication with infants and toddlers.

Sam uncurled her legs and gave Daniel a nudge with her foot. "So have you figured out what he was trying to say?" she asked him when he looked up from his book.

"The whole concept of how infants learn to communicate is totally fascinating...," he began. Sam just rolled her eyes as he went into full Dr. Jackson mode. He was soon interrupted as peals of baby laughter came over the baby monitor. They both looked at each other in surprise.

"Jon?" Daniel said.

"Are you sure?" Sam questioned. They were use to Laura waking up early from naps and causing a commotion … not Jon.

Another eruption of giggles crackled over the speaker.

"Definitely Jon." Daniel said as they both rose and headed for the stairs.

When they came up to the door of the nursery they could hear that Laura and joined in with her brothers laughter. Daniel opened the door and they both gasped. The twins were standing up in their cribs giggling with glee as the light circled around them. Suddenly it seemed to detect Daniel and Sam's presence and quickly disappeared. Daniel and Sam stared opened mouthed at each other not knowing what to say.

Jon saw his parents and shouted out with glee, as he pointed to the ceiling where the light had disappeared into, "Faa … faa..."

SG1**SG1**SG1**

"This is an unfortunate situation."

"Yes I agree. It was very unexpected that Jonathan Jackson would sense my presence at such an early age. This should not have happened until he was at least two human years."

"The humans as you well know are very protective of their young. The children will be watched more closely now "

"I will be more careful from now on. I will not be as aggressive in my methods as I have been."

"I'm afraid that will not be enough … it has been decided that you must temporarily stop your experiments with the children … "

"But the information that I am gathering is vital to our very survival. I was on the verge of blending."

"We understand that but it is also vital that the humans do not detect our presence. What we are doing is a gross violation of the treaty."

"Since the Asgard are more or less extinct and not a threat any more I take it that you are worried about the Ancients."

"The Ancients practice non-interference. They did nothing when the Ori threatened the humans, and it is unlikely that they will interfere with our experiments."

"The Nox!"

"Yes my friend, the Nox. It is imperative that they do not find out what we are doing. They may not interfere with the daily lives of the humans, but they are fond of them and would not take too kindly to our interaction with them. We must be careful my friend … we must be very careful. We will try again in one earth year."

SG1***SG1***SG1

THREE MONTHS LATER

Jack looked in disbelief as Jon opened his mouth, eagerly anticipating the spoon of mashed green beans that was coming his way.

"Mmm good," Sam smiled at her son and placed the spoon in his mouth. After devouring the contents of the spoon, the little boy smacked his lips and motioned with his hands for more.

"That is just not natural," Jack grimaced as his godson gleefully gulped down another spoonful of the green mush. "Charlie hated vegetables … except for carrots … he loved his carrots."

Sam exchanged a smile with her former CO. Sarah had confided in her and Daniel that she was worried at first that Jack's interaction with the twins might bring up too many bad memories for him. In contrast it seemed to do the opposite. Sarah said she saw things in Jack now that made her fall in love with him in the first place. Sam had to agree, Jack was probably as happy as she had ever seen him, especially when he was around the twins and Cam's little boy James. He called himself Uncle Jack to them, but in truth he was more like the grandfather that Jon and Laura would never have.

"Well if it makes you feel any better the little queen can't stand the stuff. I have to mix the veggies into her fruit."

"Ma ma," Jon beat his little fists on the highchair tray, truly impatient that the food was not coming to him faster.

Sam scraped the remaining mush from the bowl and fed it to him. Jack thought the little guy almost scowled when the bowl was empty. Sam reached for another bowel and Jon's little eyes lit up in delight as his mouth encircled the spoon.

"Ummy ma!" he squealed reaching for more.

"Peaches," Sam said to Jack.

Just then a loud wail came from the baby monitor.

"Oh great," Sam sighed, "I was hoping she would sleep for a little while longer. Do you mind feeding him? I don't want her to wake Daniel up. He was up almost all night with her."

"Ah yes the joys of teething," Jack replied as he took the dish and spoon from Sam.

"Thank goodness Jon doesn't seem to be affected by it the same way Laura is, " Sam replied as she headed for the stairs, "there's a bottle in the fridge when he is done."

While Jack fed Jon he entertained the little boy with silly faces and voices. Jon giggled so much that half his fruit ended up all over his face and bib.

"The food is suppose to go into his mouth Jack."

Jack looked around as a tired and rumpled Daniel appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"Da da," Jon gurgled as peaches drooled out of his mouth and down his chin.

Daniel ruffled Jon's hair as he went by him to the sink. He ran a cloth under the faucet then wiped the sticky fruit off Jon's face and hands. "What are you doing here Jack?"

"Feeding my namesake." Jack retorted as he grabbed the cloth from Daniel and wiped his own sticky fingers. "If you must know, Sarah is in Washington and your wife out of the goodness of her heart invited me over for supper."

"It's only 13:00 Jack." Daniel hoisted Jon out of his highchair and blew a few kisses on his chubby little cheeks. "Shouldn't you be at work, terrorizing young marines and airmen."

"Well Mitchell and I figured they could use a day off seeing that they went on a twenty mile hike in the mountains yesterday." He swiped the cloth over the tray on the highchair and placed the baby dishes into the sink.

"You went on a twenty mile hike?" Daniel looked a Jack suspiciously.

"Oh no," Jack smiled wickedly, "Mitchell and I rode along side of them on motorcycles. We had great fun." Jack opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle out. "Sam told me to give him this when he was done. Why don't you give him to me. It looks like you're going to keel over."

Daniel handed the toddler over to Jack without any protest and moved like the living dead toward the living room.

"Botti," Jon proclaimed, reaching for the bottle.

"Hang on squirt, let go get comfortable first. Uncle Jack's knees aren't what they use to be." Jack followed Daniel into the living room and settled himself in a chair. Jon eagerly grabbed the bottle and began to happily suck on it. Daniel had flopped himself down on the couch and perched his feet up on the coffee table. He flung his head back and his eyes began to flutter close.

"Heard you were burning the midnight oil Danny boy."

"Mmmf," Daniel moaned. His eyes remained closed.

Jack looked down on at Jon who snuggled himself down into the crook of his arm. "You know Jon, you and your sister are going to have to take it easy on your old man; he's not as young as he use to be."

Jon looked up at Jack with wide eyes then jerked his head up when he saw his mother enter the room. He smiled a toothy grin at her then diverted his attention back to his bottle.

"Mmmf." Daniel moaned again as Sam flopped herself down beside Daniel and dropped her head down onto his shoulder. He instinctively wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in closer. Soon her eyes were closed as well.

"Looks like the same thing can be said for mommy," Jack said dryly.

Jack sat silently in the chair with a now sleeping Jon. He should put him up in his crib but he liked sitting here holding the little boy in his arms. Small snorting sounds were coming from the couch; both father and mother were out for the count. Jack knew from experience that raising one child was hard enough but these two little ones were double the trouble. The fun was only beginning.

The quiet of the room and the warm little body that was pressed against him soon had Jack fast asleep as well.

The white light had been observing the humans from a dark corner in the room. They were all asleep and there were no recording devices like the ones that had been set up in children's room. The light cautiously moved out of the corner and hovered near the one called O'Neill. The file on this human was very interesting. Much of their knowledge of this race had come from this human.

The light moved closer to the child. It knew it should not be here. They had all agreed. But the answer was here and it knew how to get it. More tests should have been done but it was too late for that now. This had to be done. Their race had to be saved. The light moved over the child and without hesitation it blended itself into the mind of the child.

SG1***SG1***SG1

"You are sure? The agreement was to wait for another earth year."

"No one has felt its presence for some time. It is likely that our friend blended with the child against our express directive not to."

"This is very reckless behaviour. A gathering must be called. If the Nox find out we have blended with a human child it could be the undoing of the entire Furling race.


	5. Chapter 5

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

"Hey look who's here … my favourite little Queen Bee."

Laura squealed in absolute delight when she saw Jack saunter into the observation room. She clambered off her father's knee and raised her arms, begging him to lift her.

"Uppy … 'Ak … pees!"

"Who wants to fly?" He asked tweaking her little upturned nose.

"Meee!" she cried; her little arms continued to wave above her head of blonde curls. Dark blue eyes popped when Jack scooped her off the ground and she squealed again, even louder, as she was flung up into the air.

"Mo … pees!" she begged after Jack caught her in his arms. "Fy up!"

Jack swung her up in the air again and when she landed in his arms, she giggled with delight. He then proceeded to tickle her until she was laughing and squirming uncontrollably.

"Uppy … fy." Laura's arms banged on Jack's chest begging for more.

Jack shook his head in defeat, "sorry little bee, Uncle Jack's knees cant' take any more."

Laura's lip stuck out and she began to wail, "Pees mo ... uppy … fy."

"That's enough young lady, Uncle Jack said no." Daniel snatched her out of Jack's arms and put her down on the floor. A large pout was still on her face but brightened somewhat when her father pulled out some toy cars from a large tote bag. "Look what I have … why don't you play with them."

Jack had wearily sat down in a chair to rest his aching knees. The little munchkin was getting bigger and bigger and he wasn't sure how much longer he was going to be able to toss her in the air. Daniel sat down beside him and they both watched as Laura happily pushed several bright plastic cars around the floor. She was definitely not a 'girly' girl. She preferred toys that moved or made lots of noise. Dolls and stuffed animals held no interest for her. If she was given one they would most likely be tossed across the room like a human cannonball. The only exception was a blue stuffed bunny that she would cuddle with when she went to sleep.

Jack watched in amusement as Laura raced the cars around his and Daniel's feet. He watched her antics for a while and then noticed Daniel intently looking down at the examination room below. Carolyn had come into the room and was furiously writing something on a chart.

"So, what's going on … is it over?" Jack asked.

"No it just started, Sam just took Jon into the bathroom ... they need a urine sample."

"Ahhh," Jack said, "that could be a challenge huh?"

Before Daniel could answer, mother and son came into the room. Jon beamed brightly at Carolyn.

"Pee!" he said pointing to the small container his mother was holding.

"Good boy," the doctor said. She took the sample from Sam and gave it to a nurse who came into the room. Carolyn also handed her a paper. "These are all the tests that I want done." The nurse nodded and left the room.

"Hey big guy," Carolyn said bending down to Jon's level, "can you sit up on this table and let me have look at you?"

Jon nodded his head enthusiastically and willingly let his mother place him up on the examination table. After Sam pulled his shirt off, he watched with great interest as Carolyn placed the stethoscope on his bare chest.

"Art," he said touching his chest; he then took a deep breath, held it and then released. Carolyn looked slack-jawed first at the little boy and then at Sam who was standing close to his side. Sam just shrugged her shoulders as if it was no big deal.

"Umm … that's right sweetie, I'm listening to your heart. Can you take another big breath?" Carolyn placed the stethoscope on another area of his chest. He drew in another breath and released after a few seconds.

"Good boy! Now I'm going to put the stethoscope on your back … can you breathe the same way?"

"Kay," he nodded enthusiastically.

During the rest of the examination, Jon was totally fascinated at all the different instruments that Carolyn was using. When each one was brought out he would ask "Wah dis?" She would then tell him what it was called and in his own little way he tried to repeat the name. When the nurse came back in to take his blood he willingly thrust out his arm without hesitation and watched in wide wonder as the blood flowed into the vile.

After the blood tests were done, Carolyn looked hesitantly at Sam. "I want to do a MRI … do you think he'll be OK with that?"

Sam bent down so she was eye to eye with her son. "Hey monkey; you were a real good boy. Did the needle hurt?"

Jon looked at the band aide the nurse had put on him and shook his head. "Ting … me kay."

Sam ruffled his head, "You're braver than Uncle Jack when he gets needles."

Jon let out a giggle and pointed up to the observation window where his father and uncle were still looking down.

"I heard that Carter." Jack said through the microphone in his best military voice.

Jon giggled again but Sam just ignored Jack and began to explain to Jon what a MRI was. "The machine will take a picture of the inside of your body. You have to lie down very still … just like when you are playing hide and seek and don't want anyone to find you. It will be a dark but mommy and Auntie Carolyn will be close by. Think you can do this?"

"Uh huh." He shook his head enthusiastically.

Sam lifted him off the table and then looked up slightly nervous at Daniel.

"Do you want me to come?" Daniel said through the microphone. Sam shook her head in the affirmative as Carolyn led her and Jon into the MRI room.

Daniel looked warily at Jack, "will you look after Laura?"

"Go on," Jack nodded and watched Daniel race down the stairs into the infirmary and then through the door into the MRI room.

Jack knew both Daniel and Sam were very worried about their little boy. Jon had always been a quiet, but happy little boy, very much in sharp contrast to his very rambunctious twin sister. About three months ago his behavior seemed to change. He now seemed to be forever chattering and in constant motion. He would wander around the house looking at things with wide eyed wonder like he had never seen them before. "Wah dis?" he would say pointing to everything he came in contact with. It didn't matter if it was an ordinary object like a spoon or something unusual like the artifacts that Daniel had hanging on the walls; he would touch or look at it like it was the most fascinating thing he had ever seen. When he asked, Sam or Daniel would say what the object was and then Jon would repeat the word as best he could.

He loved to sit on Daniel or Sam's lap, tracing his little fingers gently over their faces, thoroughly examining every nook and cranny. Daniel's glasses were also examined with great curiosity. Their hands and feet also seemed to fascinate him, especially their fingers and toes. Jon tried many times to do the same thing to Laura, but she would just scream and push him away. He was relentless though and followed her around like a little puppy no matter how much she screamed at him. It came as great shock to the parents when one day they found the twins sitting quietly on the floor beside each other. Jon was tracing his fingers across his sister's face and Laura was fully co-operating. She even flashed a toothy smile at her mother and father as they looked on. From that day on Laura was the one following Jon around. It was like he was teaching her; he would point to something, say its name and then Laura would repeat.

Book also mesmerized him. He had always enjoyed the picture books his parents had read him, but Daniel was shocked when one day he found Jon sitting in the middle of his office with one of his rare archeology books. Daniel was about to take the precious volume from his son, when Jon began to point to the pictures in the book. "Da da, dis is a per-mid."

Daniel gulped a little and quickly sat down beside him. He was almost sure that Jon had never heard him say that word but he wasn't positive. Daniel smiled at his son and nodded his head. "That's right Jon it's a pyramid. Do you know where the pyramids are?"

"E-jept." Jon happily answered.

Daniel paled a little. "Umm … right Egypt. How do you know that?" Daniel gasped a little when Jon pointed to the word 'Egypt' in the book. With a trembling hand, Daniel turned the page and pointed to another picture. "Do you know what this is?"

Jon furrowed his brow and then attempted to pronounce the word. "Kar-ve-gas."

Daniel sat in stunned silence. How in the world did he know what a sarcophagus was? It had to be the lights. He and Sam had been terrified the night they saw them dancing around the twins. Carolyn had thoroughly examined the children and found nothing. Jack and Daniel both wondered if the lights were somehow related to the beings who had taken them to their white room. In a precautionary measure, General Landry had the Jackson house wired with cameras. The lights had not to their knowledge appeared again, but as Jack pointed out, not all the rooms had been wired.

Sam was terrified that something was wrong with her little boy so Carolyn agreed to give him another examination.

Daniel hurried into the MRI room and tightly grasped Sam's hand as Jon's little body entered into the machine. They both stood silently until the test was over and Jon re-appeared. Sam quickly moved to her son's side and clutched him tightly to her chest.

"Oww .. mama," Jon protested as he tried to escape from her death grip.

"Oh monkey … mommy's sorry," Sam loosened her grip and ran her hands up and down his arms "did I hurt you?"

"No … me 'kay." Jon replied giving what Daniel thought was a look of exasperation. A look that was way beyond his young age.

A few hours later, Sam and Daniel joined Carolyn in her office. Jack took the twins over to the Mitchell's so they could play with Cam and Carolyn's son James. Daniel had chuckled a little when he heard him call Sarah asking her to meet him there.

"So what's the verdict," Daniel asked as they sat down beside Carolyn's desk.

"In most cases I would be elated to say that everything came back normal, but I have the feeling you would be more relieved if I told you something was wrong." Carolyn sighed rubbing her hands through her hair.

"You didn't find anything?" Sam asked almost desperately, "nothing at all."

Carolyn just shook her head. "He's in perfect health. If only my little tyke was that healthy … he seems to have a permanent runny nose."

"Sam," Daniel looked at his grief stricken wife, "this is a good thing."

Sam just shook her head, "there is something wrong Daniel, and you know that! His behavior is not normal. For god's sake he figured out how to get out of his crib last night and make his way down the stairs. And maybe that isn't so strange but tell me how many 18 month old children you know that can play the piano ...and not just some gibberish but a real tune."

Carolyn had been amazed when Sam had told her earlier about Jon's little exploit during the night. "You never told me what tune he played?"

"Twinkle Twinkle Little Star." Sam said quietly.

Carolyn stared first at Sam then Daniel. "Umm .. isn't that ..."

Sam just shook her head before Carolyn could finish. "Yes … it's the song that Daniel always sang to the twins when they were babies.

SG1***SG1***SG1***

"We are all in agreement then?"

There was a murmur of approval from every member of the Furling gathering.

"So be it … it is official then. We must extract our wayward colleague from the body of Jonathan Jackson … hopefully without damaging either one."

SG1**SG1**SG1

Daniel parked Jack's truck behind his own SUV in Cam's driveway and just sat quietly for a moment, gathering his thoughts, before he got out. He should be happy that there was nothing physically wrong with Jon but the uncertainty of his son's strange behavior was weighing heavy on his mind and Sam's as well. She had been anxious to get back to her children but some problems came up at the mountain that she needed to attend to. Carolyn promised Daniel that she would drive Sam home when her own shift was over at 5pm.

He heard the happy giggles of children when he got out of the truck and followed their happy sounds to the back of the house. Jon, Laura and little James Mitchell were running around the back lawn kicking a large blue ball. Cam, acting like a kid himself, was playing with them. They seemed to be having a great time so Daniel did not call out to distract them from their game. He saw Jack and Sarah sitting up on the deck, so he moved up the stairs to join them. Sarah got up and gave him a hug and motioned for him to sit. Jack gave him a sympathetic nod and handed him a beer.

"So nothing's wrong?" Jack finally said after a few moments of silence.

Daniel just shook his head as he studied the beer bottle in his hands. He looked up when he heard a squeal coming from Laura but downcast his eyes again when he realized that Cam seemed to have whatever game the three toddlers where playing under control.

"Well I suppose that is a good thing." Jack said trying to sound as positive as he could. Jack gave an inward sigh as Daniel just shrugged his shoulders and continued to stare at the bottle. He glanced over at Sarah, who mouthed the words 'change the subject.'

Not really knowing what to say Jack just blurted out the first thing that came into head. "So … did Cassie show you and Sam the rock she has on her finger?"

Jack mentally pumped his hand in silent victory when Daniel finally talked. "Her and Tim came over a few nights ago … she asked Sam to be her matron of honor."

"Have they decided on a date?" Sarah asked.

"They mentioned New Year's Eve."

"Oh … that sounds lovely..."

"Who the hell is Tim?" Jack blurted out. He looked back and forth at Daniel and Sarah, a very perplexed expression on his face.

Sarah let out a long sigh "Jack … really."

"What?"

"Grogan … Lieutenant Tim Grogan ... Cassie's finance." Daniel just rolled his eyes and then took a first swig of his beer. He closed his eyes as the cold brew went down his throat. He probably should not be drinking. He never was much of a drinker … a cheap date as Jack liked to call him … but lately even just one glass of wine seemed to give him a real buzz.

"Really!" Jack seemed totally amazed, "That's his name … Grogan's first name is Tim."

Sarah got up and looked in total disbelief at her husband. "I'm going to get the children a snack."

Jack snagged her hand as she walked by him, "Do the grown-ups get snacks too?"

"Sure and I think I can find something for you too." She ruffled his hair playfully before she moved into the house through the patio door.

Jack wrinkled his nose and scowled a bit before he looked over at Daniel.

"Tim? His name is Tim?"

"Yes Jack … Tim!"

"I didn't know … honest."

"Jack, you trained the man, wrote up his evaluation forms … you even went on missions with him. When he was promoted to 1st Lieutenant you pinned his insignia on. I mean he and Cassie have been going out for almost two years … how in the world can you say you don't know his first name."

"I don't know … he's Grogan … everyone calls him Grogan … for crying out loud even Cassie calls him Grogan..."

Laura's little voice suddenly screamed out "Dada." when she spied her father sitting on the deck. Saved by the bee, Jack thought to himself. The little girl came at lightning speed up onto the deck and flung herself into her father's arms.

"Hi Dada … we pay ball!" Her little hands pulled on his face and she planted a few wet kisses on his cheeks.

"How's my favorite bee?" Daniel asked, tickling her tummy till she shrieked in delight.

Cam, with a giggling Jon and James under each arm, followed Laura up onto the deck. He motioned for Jack to take Jon and then tossed his son over his shoulder.

"We have an incident in the back end that we have to remedy." Cam declared, moving towards the patio door. His brow furrowed when he saw Jack reaching into the cooler for another beer. "I hope you left one of those for me … Sir."

"Beer" little James laughed, pointing to the bottle in Jack's hand. Jack and Daniel both chuckled after Cam moved into the house and heard him telling his son not to ever say that word in front of his mother.

The rest of the afternoon went by quietly. Sarah brought out some crackers, fruit and juice for the children to snack on and then sat with them while they coloured pictures. Jack and Cam could see that Daniel was still in a bit of a funk, so they tried to cheer him up by telling him some wild stories about the exploits of their grunts. Soon the topic of Grogan came up again.

"Begging your pardon sir, but I quite clearly recall you calling him Tim on several occasions." Cam said after Daniel told him what Jack had said earlier. And then the bantering between the General and the Colonel began.

Daniel snuggled Jon closer to him and tried to tune out Jack and Cam's quibbling. The little tyke had grown tired of the colouring and was now dozing on his father's lap. Sarah figured he was worn out not only from playing so hard but from all the tests he had gone through. Daniel felt his eyes growing heavy as well. It was probably the damned beer. James and Laura's voices seemed to blend into Jack and Cam's until sleep finally overtook him.

"Daniel!" He heard Jack say his name, softly but with urgency in his ear. "Daniel, wake up … now!"

Daniel's eyes flew open when he felt Jon being taken from his arms. His head was buzzing and bodies seemed to be in motion around him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a very nervous looking Sarah ushering Laura and James quickly into the house. Laura, looked very distraught and was crying "Dada."

"What's wrong with Laura?" Daniel began to move towards his daughter, but Cam pulled him back.

"Jackson, listen to me … we have to take Jon to the SGC." Cam pulled him across the deck towards the stairs. Daniel's eyes grew wide when he saw Jack heading down the stairs with Jon in his arms.

"What's wrong!" he yelled. He pushed past Cam and ran after Jack who was now heading around the house to the driveway."Jack! What the hell is going on … what's wrong with Jon?"

Jack just kept moving towards his truck. "Do you have my keys?"

"Would somebody please tell me what the hell is wrong with my son?" Daniel almost screamed the words.

"Daniel … keys!" Jack stopped a the passenger door.

Jon was placed in Daniel's arms, before Jack snatched the key from his hand. Daniel went white, Jon's little body was totally limp.

"Jack … he's … Jack..."

Jack placed his hands gently on Daniel's shoulders. "He's alive but unconscious … listen to me Daniel..." Jack gently shook Daniel's shoulders again, "please get into the truck … we have to hurray."

"J..Jack... I ... I ..."

"It's the damned lights Daniel …. Mitchell and I saw three white lights go into him."__


	6. Chapter 6

Daniel and Sam sat silently beside the infirmary bed that Jon was peacefully sleeping on. Laura, thumb uncharacteristically in her mouth, was snuggled in the crook of her father's arm, a ratty stuffed bunny nestled beside her. Throughout the vigil, either Jack or Cam would wander in bringing them food and drink. They would stay for a while and then quietly leave. A few times they would exchange a few words with Daniel, but Sam for the most part, remained silent, her attention firmly fixed on her son.

When Daniel and Jack brought Jon into the infirmary, Sam went into hysterics. It took some doing, but Daniel finally was able to calm her down to some degree.

"Do you think it's the same aliens that took you and Jack?" Sam finally managed to ask. She clung desperately onto him, her face buried into his shoulder.

"I don't know baby … but that's a pretty good assumption." Daniel gently rubbed her back and arms, while she continued to sob.

"I thought these aliens wanted to be our allies … they want us to meet them … I mean they .. they cured Jack's cancer … they healed me and the babies .. when ...when they were born … why … why would they do this … why would they invade Jon … he's just a baby … just a baby … oh god Daniel what are they doing to him?"

"Shhh love … shhh," Daniel cooed into her ear, "maybe they just have him in the white room where they had me and Jack … they didn't harm us, they just talked to us … maybe they just want to talk to him."

"He's not even two years old … what could they possibly want with him … he's just a baby … what could they learn from a baby."

Daniel didn't have an answer for her. He was really worried about what these "lights" were doing to his son as well, but he tried to keep calm for Sam's sake. Hopefully they were not harming him. In fact they had promised; they had told him when the babies were born that they would not harm them. They were suppose to be the key to bringing the two races together. So why would they invade Jon's body like Jack said they had? Why would they put his little body into a state of unconsciousness. Daniel thought further about the strange behavior Jon had been exhibiting lately. They must be responsible for that too. What kind of sick experiment were they doing to him.

His thoughts were interrupted when a nurse told them they could come into the isolation room. Sam quickly sprang from his arms and dashed to her son's side. Other than a few electrodes on his forehead and chest, he looked perfectly peaceful just like he was sleeping.

"Carolyn?" Daniel asked.

"Well from what I can tell there doesn't seem to be anything physically wrong with him. His brain activity is very active though … I have compared the brain scans with the ones we took of you and Jack when you were in this supposed 'white room' and there are definite similarities. Though, unlike yourself and Jack, there is very pronounced rapid eye movement."

"What does that mean?" Daniel asked while he rubbed his very distraught wife's back. A nurse had pulled a chair up to the bed and Daniel had guided Sam gently into it. She was still quietly crying; her hands clasped around one of Jon's.

"In all honesty I don't know," Carolyn replied, "I'm going to see if I can get Carson to come here from Atlantis. He has studied the previous data we collected from you and Jack more than I have. I was going to consult with him anyway after my earlier examination of Jon this morning. All I can say is that he doesn't appear to be in any pain and he seems perfectly healthy … I wish I could say more. I'm going to go see how soon Dad can get Carson here."

She quietly left, leaving the two grieving parents to themselves. More tears ensued later when Cam brought a sobbing Laura into the room. Her little arms stretched out towards her brother while she babbled his name over and over. Daniel tried to keep her from crawling onto the bed but when she wouldn't settle on his lap, he let her lay by Jon's side, telling her that she had to lay still. She curled up beside him, her little fingers tracing patterns across his face, while she babbled at him in their unique baby talk. She finally reached a state of calm and fell asleep.

When Carolyn came to examine Jon again, Daniel took the little girl off the bed and settled her into his arms. Her thumb found its way into her mouth and Daniel hugged her fiercely. Carolyn reported no change but told them that Carson would be here soon.

As the evening progressed. Daniel's eyes grew very heavy and he had to force himself to stay awake. He jumped slightly at one point when Jack touched his shoulder.

"Why don't you give her to me," Jack pointed to a small cot on the other side of Jon's bed, "I had one of the orderlies bring in another bed."

"Oh … I hadn't noticed," Daniel looked slightly bewildered, as he allowed Jack to take the sleeping girl from his arms, "I guess she would be more comfortable on a bed and I really need to..."

Jack shook his head in understanding, while he took Laura to the bed. Daniel stood up and stretched his aching muscles. He moved closer to the bed and laid a gentle hand on Sam's shoulder. Earlier she had moved her chair right up to Jon's bed; her head was now resting by his. She alternately stroked her fingers across her son's face and arms while she murmured soothing words to him.

"Sam," Daniel said placing a kiss on her cheek, "I'm going to the restroom … I'll be right back."

She silently nodded her head which remained on the bed, but after Daniel left, she bolted her head up.

"Laura … where is Laura?" Her panic was evident until she saw Jack tucking a blanket around her daughter. She gave one more caress along Jon's arm, before she moved quickly to Laura's side, dropping to her knees by the bed. "Is she … is she..."

"Easy there Sam," Jack replied, lowering himself down to her level. "She's just sleeping."

She let out a small sigh. "Maybe we should have left her with Sarah."

"Well from what she told me, the little Bee seemed to know something was wrong with her brother and she was bound and determined to be with him. You said it yourself that they have a freaky kind of connection."

Sam nodded in agreement, while she tucked the blanket more securely around her daughter. "Yes … it's almost like he is teaching her things that even he shouldn't know … where's Mr. Bunny?"

"Pardon?"

"Her stuffed bunny … she seems to sleep better with it."

Jack pulled himself slowly up; he really should not have bent down like that. His left knee was slowing getting worse and it looked like he was going to have to get it replaced.

"There it is," he pointed to the floor by Daniel's vacated chair, "it must have fallen out of her arms when I took her from Daniel." Jack let out a small groan as he bent down and picked the toy up. He handed it to Sam, who placed it under Laura's arm.

Sam could see the pain in his face as he moved her chair so she could sit between the two beds. "Is your knee bothering you?"

"Yeah," he sighed, "It looks like I'm going to have it replaced … probably should have done it a long time ago …. Sam!"

Sam jumped when Jack yelled her name and then let out a screech. A light seemed to come out of Jon's forehead. "Jack!"

"Get the hell away from him," Jack barked at the light. The light darted away from Jon and buzzed around Jack's head like a fly. Jack and Sam tried to swat it, but it moved too fast and disappeared up into the ceiling. Jack ran to the red phone hanging on the wall all the while trying to keep his eye on where the light went.

"What's going on?" Daniel came running into the room with Carolyn close behind. Sam was crying by Jon's side, while Jack was barking orders into the phone for a station wide alert.

"A light just came out of Jon," Sam cried, "It looked like it was going to go into Jack, but then it disappeared up into the ceiling."

Carolyn busied herself checking Jon's vitals, while Daniel gathered Sam into his arms.

"Jack?" Daniel questioned, when Jack hung up the phone and came over to them.

"Hank's got the base on full alert, he's going to have Walter run a complete diagnostic on all systems and see if we can locate the little bastard … Doc how is he?"

But before Carolyn could answer, Sam let out ear splitting scream. The light came flying down from the ceiling like a bullet and knocked Daniel flat onto the ground before it entered him.

Author's Note:  Thank you for all who are reviewing, putting it on their alert list or favorite story list. It is very much appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

"J..ack … is … that … you?"

Jack's eyes popped open in surprise. In the process, he nearly fell out of his chair, when he heard the croaky but familiar voice coming from the nearby infirmary bed.

"Daniel … buddy ... you're awake!" Jack cried, clearly relieved, as he looked down into two very confused blue eyes. He gave Daniel a big goofy grin before he raced to the door of the isolation room. "Get Beckett in here pronto," he yelled at the airman that was standing guard.

"J..Jack," Daniel moaned. He tried in desperation to lift himself up, but was only successful in lifting his head a bit off his pillow. Truly frustrated and a bit disoriented, he began to pull at the tubes and wires that were covering him.

"Whoa there Daniel," Jack said, moving quickly back to the bed. "You need all these thing-a-ma-jigs in you." He gently pushed the panicked archeologist's head back onto his pillow.

"I … I ... d..don't … under … stand." Daniel's mouth was dry and forming the words proved very difficult. His head ached and the whole room seemed to be spinning in circles. "J..ack.. where … where … sick?"

"Yeah buddy, you're sick. Just take it easy, Beckett will be here shortly. We'll let him check you out and then we'll explain everything. You sound hoarse. There are some ice chips here, want some?"

Daniel calmed himself down a bit and let Jack put a few pieces of ice in his mouth, before panic overtook him once more. He weakly pushed Jack's hand away and looked around the room with blurry but wide eyes. "S..Sam … where's … where's Sam? N..need to … get these off me ... find Sam … "

Jack had to hold him down again, as Daniel continued his attempt to pull out the tubes and raise himself up. "Easy Daniel … she's OK … she's just at home getting some much deserved rest. Leave it to you to wake up from your Sleeping Beauty act in the middle of the night."

"J..J..Jon … l..lights ... J..Jack … lights Jack … hu..hurt Jon.."

Before Jack could respond to Daniel's delirious ramblings, Carson Beckett, followed by two nurses, came scurrying into the room. A huge smile spread across the doctor's face when he saw that Daniel was awake.

"It's about time!" Jack huffed. He was still attempting to keep Daniel, who was clearly agitated, pinned down. "He's been thrashing around like crazy and pulled out a few things in the process."

Jack moved away from the bed, while the two nurses busied themselves around Daniel. They tried to keep him still while they re-connected the pulled out leads and checked his vitals. Carson studied the monitors that surrounded the bed and then began to check Daniel over.

"Well?" Jack looked expectantly at Carson who was attempting to examine Daniel's eyes.

"Easy Daniel … easy. Can you two lasses please hold down his hands … thanks. Easy Daniel, I just need to look at your eyes."

"C ..Carson?" Daniel asked, extremely confused by the doctor's presence.

"Why … Carson? ... Jack?"

"Yes, it's me Daniel. I came after you ... after your accident. Please you have to calm down .. everything is going to be alright." Carson rubbed Daniel's arms in assurance and moved towards Jack, leaving the nurses to tend to the agitated archaeologist.

"Doc?"

"His blood pressure is a little too high for my liking, but other than that it looks like everything is stable for now."

"Stable … that's a good thing ... Right?"

"Yes … but General, you have to realize that his body has gone through a very severe trauma. His road to recovery is just beginning; he has a lot of mending to do. He is going to need his friends … his family for support."

Jack nodded his head in understanding. Carson gave Jack a little pat on the arm before he moved back to Daniel's side, smiling brightly down at him.

"S..sam ... need Sam."

"Yes I know ... and she needs you too lad. She is going to be so relieved when she hears you finally woke up. The General here and Colonel Mitchell have had to practically drag her away so she can rest and take care of those wee babes of yours. You gave the poor lass quite a scare."

"Sam..." Daniel looked up with pleading eyes. "Sam … need Sam … Jon … Laura … Jack please … need Sam … lights … lights..."

Jack looked on in concern as Daniel continued to thrash about, calling out for his wife and children. Carson's calm reassuring voice hushed him, while he ordered one of the nurses to administer a sedative into his I.V.

Jack recognized the name of the drug and looked at the doctor suspiciously, "He just woke up Doc … why are you sedating him?"

"It's just to calm him down … he's a bit wound up."

"Ya think!" Jack retorted.

"He may be just out of the coma but sleep is the best medicine. We have to get his blood pressure down and keeping him as calm and relaxed as possible will help." Carson could see a shadow of doubt on Jack's face so he gave him another pat of assurance, "Don't worry General, he's out of the coma and now he is just going to sleep."

Jack watched Daniel intently. His body slowly began to relax and Jack could tell that it was taking a great deal of effort for Daniel to keep his eyes open.

"J..ack."

"Just sleep Daniel. Sam and the kids are just fine. Doc says you need to calm down. Just sleep."

"Jon? .. lights ..."

"He's find Daniel … just fine. The lights are gone. He woke up just after you … umm … don't worry he's fine. He's home snug as a bug in his own little bed. So is Sam and the little Bee too … everyone is fine, so you have to rest so you can get better … you hear me?"

"Jon" was the last word that slurred off Daniel's lips before he finally succumbed to the sedative.

Jack watched Daniel's still form for a few minutes. Maybe it was just his imagination but Daniel looked more peaceful now than when he was in the coma. Two weeks he had been in that damned coma … two of the longest weeks Jack had ever spent worrying about the space monkey.

"General."

"Hmmm." Jack quickly snapped out of his mulling, when Carson laid a hand on his shoulder.

"If you don't mind General, could you step out for a while. We're going to clean Daniel up a bit now that he's not thrashing about."

"Oh .. oh OK."

" Actually, why don't you go home General. Get some rest. Daniel will likely sleep for quite a while."

"I suppose, but I have to call Sam first and let her know Daniel's out of the coma." Jack replied as he headed for the exit.

"General … it is 1AM. She'll just want to come here."

"I know Doc, but do you really want to be the one to tell her tomorrow why we didn't let her know right away that he woke up." Jack gave Carson a wry little grin and quickly left to give Sam the good news.

SG1**SG1**SG1

"You OK Sam?"

Jack glanced over to where Sam was huddled up against the passenger door of his truck; her forehead pressed against the window. She made no motion to indicate that she heard him.

Before he headed to the Jackson house, he had called Sarah, who was staying with Sam, to give her the news. Sarah said she would wake Sam, so when he got to the house, Sam was flying down the stairs peppering him with questions, most of which he did not know how to answer.

"Please, Sam," he almost yelled, "I'm not a doctor, Beckett will explain everything when we get there. All I know is that he is out of the coma, he's a bit disoriented and the doc's trying to get his blood pressure down."

Jack regretted mentioning the blood pressure as soon as the words came out of his mouth. Panic washed over Sam's face and he had to talk her out of calling Beckett, reassuring her that he would get her there as quickly as possible.

When they started off to the mountain, Jack expected her to badger him with more questions, but she suddenly had become very quiet. Something clearly was bothering her.

"Carter!" he said, hoping to get her attention.

"Sir!" was her automatic reaction, as she snapped up in attention. She suddenly realized where she was and snapped at Jack. "What?"

"Calm down Carter!" Jack berated her slightly, "You're wound up as tight as my yo yo. What's up? You should be happy that he's awake. Well I guess technically right now he's sleeping but you know he's … umm … you know what I mean."

"I should have brought them with me," she half whispered, hugging her arms tightly across her chest.

"Its 0200 Sam, they need to sleep. I had to think twice before I came to get you. Don't worry. Hank has a permanent guard on the house and Sarah and Cassie will be there when they wake up. Hell Grogan is there too … he is sleeping on the couch .. right?"

Sam gave him a weak smile, before she leaned her head back against the head rest. The rest of the trip was wrapped in silence, each of them lost in their own thoughts.

When they got to the mountain, Jack had barely turned the engine off before Sam was flying out the door towards the entrance. By the time Jack got to the first security check that went down into the secure levels, Sam was nowhere in sight. The young marine manning the desk gave Jack an exasperated look.

"Sir … Colonel Jackson didn't even sign in, she just flew by waving her ID badge."

"Don't worry about it Corporal. She's in a bit of hurry, Dr. Jackson came out of the coma." Jack signed in for both of them and then moved toward the elevator.

"Oh, I didn't know Sir … I just came up a few minutes ago to relieve Sergeant Cooper. Is he going to be OK General? "

"He has to be … he has to be." Jack said before the elevator door closed in front of him.

SG1***SG1***SG1

"What have you heard."

"Dr. Jackson has come out of the coma."

"What is his prognosis?"

"He is stable, but still in very serious condition. His recovery is expected to be very slow and difficult. "

"And what of Jonathan Jackson?"

"He has suffered no physical damage from the blending. It seems our colleague was successful in his experiment."

"The council disagrees."

"Why, because he attacked Dr. Jackson? That was hardly his fault. His extraction was not handled properly. Under different circumstances if he had been left alone the whole incident could have been avoided."

"That is beside the point, what he did was not condoned and the result of his recklessness now has dire consequences."

"You mean Dr. Jackson's injuries. We could always bring him here and heal him."

"My dear friend that is preciously what we cannot do. It seems that the Nox have become aware of what our colleague did to Dr. Jackson. They are on their way to Earth. We will, for now, have to end all surveillance we have on the planet."

"What of Jonathan Jackson?"

"We will have to be patient my friend. We will let the child grow in years and then when he is older, when this incident is a distant memory, we will trigger what has been planted in his mind. It will happen my friend ... Jonathan Jackson will help our race survive. We just have to be patient.


	8. Chapter 8

Voices echoed through his head. They were muffled and indistinguishable, one blending into another. Other sounds were mixed with the voices … beeps … hums … the occasional clang of metal hitting metal. He really wasn't sure where he was; maybe he should open his eyes. No … they were too heavy. Tired ... he was tired … so very, very tired. Sleep ... he was just going to sleep. But then, he felt soft, smooth hands touching him .. his hands … his arms … his face. Roses? … he smelt roses. The scent swirled around him. Then something touched his lips … gentle … sweet … familiar.

'Daniel … can you hear me?'

Sam! It was Sam. His mouth opened to say her name, but nothing came out. It was dry and felt like chalk.

'Cam … I think he's awake …. Daniel, can you open your eyes?'

He tried again ... nothing ... I'm trying Sam ... I'm trying so hard.

'Come on Jackson, Sam needs to see those baby blues.'

Mitchell? What the hell was going on? Why was Mitchell here? Where was here? Why couldn't he get his damned eyes to open. He tried to lift himself, but his whole body was like a dead weight.

'I'll go get the Dr. Lam'

Oh great, he thought, when he heard the familiar voice of one of the SGC nurses; he must be in the infirmary.

The familiar feel of Sam's hand was now gripping tightly onto his. It took everything that was in him to squeeze back. I'm here Sam, he tried to say, but the words still would not come out.

'Cam, he squeezed my hand. Daniel, can't you open your eyes for me?'

Finally with great concentration, Daniel forced his eyes to open. Panic rushed through him, when all he saw was blackness, but then light and shadow formed and in the blurry haze he saw Sam's tear filled eyes shining into his. He tried to say her name again but still nothing came out. Sam on the other hand kept murmuring his name over and over again as she peppered him with soft kisses, her hands caressing his face and arms, trying not to disturb the wires and tubes that were covering him.

Several moments later, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Carolyn bustle into the room.

"Hey Doc … Sunshine finally woke up … again." Cameron moved away from the bed to let his wife near the bed.

"He squeezed my hand Carolyn," Sam said sadly, "but he can't seem to get any words out."

"Hey there Daniel," Carolyn quickly glanced at the monitors before she picked up his hand, "can you give my hand a squeeze too?"

Again with great effort, he managed to squeeze it. Why was it so hard? What was wrong with him? Why was he in this bed? He couldn't remember … why couldn't he remember? He tried again to speak and this time was able to get a few guttural sounds out but was unable to form any words.

Carolyn released his hand and smiled at Sam, "why don't you give him a few ice chips. His mouth is probably dry and the coolness might help him get his voice back."

Sam nodded, as the doctor moved back to the monitors where she spoke in a soft inaudible voice to a nurse. While Sam put ice in her husband's mouth, Cam came up behind her and gave her shoulder a little squeeze.

"I think I'll go tell the Generals." Sam nodded weakly, but kept her eyes on Daniel. "Hang in there Jackson." Cam patted him on the leg, but Daniel did not feel anything.

Sam could see the confusion and panic in his eyes, as he looked down at his very still legs. "I know your confused Daniel but you have to remain calm. The doctor's say your body has gone through a real trauma. You were in a coma for two weeks and just came out of it a few days ago. You talked to Jack and Carson then. Do remember that?"

Daniel managed to move his head in the negative, but it hurt so much. "H..h..h..u..r..t." Getting the word out of his mouth was truly agonizing. Ripples of pain were radiating through him now. "S..s..a..m?"

"Carolyn!" Sam cried to get the doctor's attention. "He talked."

He tried to speak again but nothing came out. Truly frustrated, tears formed his eyes.

"Just relax Daniel," Carolyn said coming back to the bed, "Your whole nervous system for lack of a better word is totally out of whack. When you first came out of the coma you very incoherent and thrashed around quite a bit. Since then you have been in and out of consciousness and have suffered a few seizures. Last night when you woke up you were completely paralyzed. You don't remember that do you?"

"N..n..o." the word was more of a grunt.

"That's OK, you were pretty much out of it on each occasion. This is the first time where you seem to be really aware of what is going on and hopefully that is a good sign. I have to be honest with you Daniel, Carson and I are not really sure what is going on with you." Carolyn looked over at Sam seeking her input, "do you want to tell him?"

Daniel looked in complete confusion from Carolyn to Sam.

Sam breathed deeply and clutched tightly on to Daniel's hand. "Do you remember the white lights … the ones that went into Jon?"

Terror flooded through Daniel's body and began to shudder in small spasms. Some of the monitors started to beep wildly and Carolyn quickly ordered a nurse to administer a drug into his IV.

"Easy there, Daniel," Carolyn said softly, after he finally settled down, "I know your confused but you have to try to keep as calm as possible, your blood pressure is dangerously high. Can you try and do that for me?"

Daniel shook his head and took in a few calming breaths. "J..jon?"

"Don't worry about Jon," Sam soothed him, rubbing his hand lightly, "he's fine … Laura is fine too. They're both fine and ask about you all the time. They miss their Daddy very much."

"S..s..u..re..?" The word slurred out of Daniel's mouth; tears welling up in his eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure, and maybe, now that you seem to be better, we might be able to bring them in to see you?" Sam looked expectantly at Carolyn.

"Well, we have to get your blood pressure down first and get these spasms under control, but I'm sure we can arrange for them to come in to see you for short periods of time." Carolyn gave them both a reassuring nod.

Relieved, Daniel's features relaxed slightly. He turned to Sam and squeezed on her fingers to get her attention. "S..s..a..m …. h..h..o..w ... h..u..r..t?"

She gently pushed a few loose strands of his hair away from his pale brow. His hair, which he had been wearing longer lately, could really use a good scrub. "Maybe it would better if you rested for a bit." Her hands moved down across his face and caressed his cheeks. He could use a shave as well, but she always thought he looked quite sexy with a bit of stubble on his face.

"N..o … p..pl..pleease..." he begged.

"Shhh," Sam planted a soft kiss on his lips to sooth him, "just promise me that you'll try and stay calm … OK?"

"K..kay."

Sam took a few breaths to gather her thoughts and then proceeded to tell her husband what happened to him.

When the light went into Daniel, he fell flat on the floor, like he had been punched in the face. Sam was so dumb struck that she couldn't seem to move as she watched her husband's body violently convulse. Tiny sparks were flying out of him and blood began to trickle out of his ears, nose and mouth. Both Carolyn and Jack flew towards Daniel, but were abruptly stopped from touching him by a glowing force field that surrounded him. They both continually tried reaching through but the barrier seemed to grow stronger and stronger.

"Carter!" Jack yelled at Sam, who continued to stare down in total shock. The general's voice snapped her out of her trance and she moved to touch Daniel. "Sam … don't … it's a force field, we have to figure out a way to get it him out of it."

Sam's mind was whirling around in wild circles; it was totally blank. She couldn't think. "I … I don't know?"

The three of them stood helplessly by, as Daniel continued to thrash around wildly on the floor. They let out a collective gasp of horror, when Jon suddenly appeared and ran towards his father. In all of the confusion, no one had seen him wake up and get out of bed.

"No … Jon!" Sam screamed and lunged to pull him away, but gasped again when the little boy walked right through the shield and calmly sat down by his father's side.

Jon placed his small hand over Daniel's chest and what looked like tiny lightning bolts came out his fingers. His hand remained over his father for almost a minute before he moved his fingers away.

Jon smiled up at his mother and said as clear as can be, "Their gone, but Daddy's real sick, so he has to sleep for a while."

Daniel's body began to relax and a white glow surrounded him and Jon, then quickly disappeared. The force field had also disappeared and Sam rushed to pick up Jon, who had fallen down on his father's chest. When Sam realized he was just sleeping, she let out a sign of relief and handed him over to Jack, then knelt down by Carolyn who had quickly moved in to examine Daniel.

"You were in a coma for two weeks Daniel," Sam said gently after she explained what happened to him. "You've been awake a couple of times since then but like Carolyn said, you were really out of it each time. "

"H..urts."

"I know love," Sam said, she was desperately trying to keep control of her very fragile emotions, "the light really damaged you, Carolyn said it was like a bomb went off inside of you. You've had three operations to repair all the internal damage. The real problem now is your nervous system. It's like you've had a stroke."

Daniel swallowed hard and looked in desperation at Sam. "Is … w..why ... c..can..can't... f..feel ... l..l..legs …. h..h..ard … t..to … t..talk?"

"There not sure Daniel, when you first woke up from the coma you could talk fine and you seemed to have feeling everywhere … Carolyn and Carson are not sure what happened, but you know them, their working like crazy to find the answer..."

"Well kids it looks like they are going to have a little help."

Sam and Daniel both looked up and saw Jack, a great big grin on his face, standing in the door of the isolation room. He stood aside and both Sam and Daniel stared in awe at the person who walked into the room.

"Hello Daniel. If you will permit me I would like to see if I can help you."

Lya, of the Nox, came up to Daniel's bed and smiled serenely down at him.


	9. Chapter 9

The first thing Cam noticed when he entered the isolation room, was the translucent glow that seemed to surround the entire space. Lya was standing over Daniel. Her eyes were closed in peaceful serenity and her arms were crossed and outstretched over him. The glow seemed to be radiating from her and it was especially intense around Daniel. Jackson's eyes were closed as well, but Cam didn't think he was asleep because his face was etched in deep concentration. Sam and Jack were quietly watching the ritual from the foot of the bed, while Carolyn and Carson watched the monitors that were hooked up to Daniel.

Cam had been up in General Landry's office with Jack when Lya came through the Stargate. Even thought he had read all the files concerning the Nox, Cam had never met one. There were no actual photographs of them, but she looked exactly like a sketch Cam had seen in one of Daniel's reports. She was like a sea nymph or at least what he thought a sea nymph would look like and she seemed to float as she walked down the ramp. Jack rushed down into the embarkation room, but before he could say anything except hello, she was asking to be taken to the infirmary to see Daniel.

A slightly puzzled look crossed Jack's face. "How do you know he's there?" he asked.

She smiled. "I just do."

Jack looked at her, mystified, before the questions came pouring out of him. "He was attacked, by a white light. … Do you know who they are? … His injuries are quite serious … We know you guys can bring back people from the dead, so you should be able to help Daniel … right?"

Lya didn't answer the questions, she just quietly asked again to be taken to Daniel.

"Did we send for her?" Cam asked his father-in-law, as a clearly frustrated Jack led Lya out of the gate room.

"No, her arrival is a complete surprise to me son," the general chuckled, "I guess we should let Cassandra and Sarah know that their babysitting duties will be needed for a while longer. Jack and I were going to relieve them but it looks like things are going to get interesting around here."

Cam hovered at the isolation door for a few seconds, before he moved towards Daniel's bed. It felt like he was walking in on a religious ceremony.

"How's it going … is she healing him?" Cam whispered, laying a hand softly on Sam's shoulder.

"I don't know?" Sam leaned into him and he pulled her into a hug.

"She's been standing over him like that for almost fifteen minutes," Jack replied, in a very hushed voice. "The doc's haven't said anything, but just look at their facial expressions; something must be happening."

They continued to watch for a least another half hour before Lya finally took in a very deep breath and lowered her arms. She and Daniel both opened their eyes and smiled at each other like they were sharing a secret. Brushing her hand across his forehead, she leaned over and whispered something into his ear. Daniel let out a sigh of contentment and closed his eyes.

"He is sleeping," she said reassuring Sam, who had quickly moved closer to Daniel's side. "He will awake in the morning."

There was a slight pause and then it seemed that everyone, except Sam, was talking and asking Lya questions at the same time.

"Who are these damned lights? …. "Have you encountered them before? … "Why did they attack Daniel? … "Why were they in Daniel's son?" … "Do you know what they want?" … "Is he completely healed?"

General Landry who had entered the infirmary, shortly after Cam, finally raised his hands to quiet them, "People, please, give the lady some air."

"My dear friends," Lya continued, after the room fell quiet, "I know you have many question, but at this time I must leave you and inform the other Nox of what has transpired here."

"What? … That's it?" Jack snapped, "You're just going to leave us in the dark?" It was very clear that he was not impressed with what she just said.

"Jack, please!" Landry chastised him.

"I'm sorry Hank, but Daniel was viciously attacked and I'm pretty sure she knows who or what these lights are."

Jack's rant did not seem to phase Lya. "You must have patience my friend, Daniel will give you the answers you seek." Her voice was quiet and calm.

"Daniel knows?" Sam whispered.

"Yes, he has the knowledge." Lya picked up Daniel's hand and gently rubbed it. "I have helped him, but he still needs to rest and recuperate from what has happened to him."

"But you healed him … didn't you?" Sam asked, slightly confused.

"I have eased his pain." Lya laid Daniel's hand down and gently caressed Sam's cheeks. "Bring the little ones to him, they will help."

"Jon and Laura?"

"Yes." Lya leaned down and kissed Daniel's cheek, before placing his hand into Sam's. "You must be strong for him. His journey towards recovery is still very long."

Lya moved away from the bed and moved towards Jack, Cam and Landry. "I must leave, will you please take me to your Stargate."

"Yes of course," Hank said, moving towards the door.

"I'll come with you sir," Cam said. "I think I'll go and rescue Cassie and Sarah from my son."

Carolyn came over to give her husband a little hug, but he pulled her in, and kissed her soundly on the lips. "Are you ready to leave?"

"I just want to go over a few things with Carson. Tell the little monster that I'll be home soon." Carolyn reluctantly pushed away from him and went back to confer with Carson.

Before she left, Lya placed her hand on Jack's arm and smiled up at him, "You must be strong for him as well my friend."

"Just tell me that he is going to be OK," Jack asked, still needing reassurance.

Lya looked back at Sam. She was sitting by Daniel's side, her head resting on his pillow, her hand clasped to his. Lya turned back to Jack and looked up into his eyes.

"You must be there for both of them."

She place a sweet kiss on his cheek and then walked away followed by Cam and Hank. Jack stood still for a few moments looking at the door that they went through, before he turned his attention to Carson and Carolyn.

"So Doc's, what's the bottom line. Did she heal him or what?"

SG1**SG1**SG1

"Gonna see Daddy!" Laura happily chimed to everyone she passed by, as she toddled down one of the halls of the SGC. Jon, in contrast, walked very quietly by his mother, his hand firmly gripped onto hers.

"Come here Laura," Sam called out to her daughter who was fast approaching the entrance of the infirmary. She swung Jon up into her arms and rushed up to grab the little girl before she managed to enter.

"Wanna see Daddy!"

Sam put Jon down beside his sister and knelt down to their level, taking one of their hands in hers. "Yes sweetie, we are going to see Daddy, but I want you both to remember what we talked about."

"His legs hurt.," Laura said, pointing to her own limbs and then moved her hand to her mouth, "and no talk."

"That's right, Daddy's legs are hurt and he is going to have to learn to walk again." Sam tried to keep her voice as calm and collected as possible, for the sake of the children, but deep inside, her emotions were dancing wildly and she was fighting the tears that were welling up in her eyes. "Daddy can talk a bit sweetie, but it takes him a long time to say each word. Do you understand?"

Laura nodded her head enthusiastically in agreement and pulled on Sam's hand toward the door. "Wanna see Daddy!"

"Just a minute Laura." Sam pulled her daughter back and looked at her son who was staring very intently at the infirmary door. "Jon how about you? Do you understand?"

After he nodded, Jon studied his mother and looked into her eyes with a concern that was wise beyond his years. He moved his hand to her cheek and touched a tear that was running down her face. "Don't cry mommy."

Sam nearly lost it then, but breathed a sigh of relief when Jack's voice came booming down the hallway.

"Hey! … who do we have here?"

Laura's eyes widened with delight and she rushed down the hall to meet him halfway. She let out an ear piercing squeal of delight, when Jack snatched her up and flung her into the air.

"Gonna see Daddy!" She bounced in his embrace and pointed towards the infirmary.

"You don't say, can I come too?" he asked her.

"Mommy … 'Ack's gonna see Daddy too," Laura declared with glee, when they joined Sam and Jon.

Sam and Jack shared a knowing look.

"Thanks for coming," Sam said, bending down to pull Jon up into her arms.

"Any excuse I can get to be with my kids," Jack gave Jon a wide smile and ruffled his hair.

"Hey monkey junior, are you excited to see Daddy?"

Jon shook his head and declared in all seriousness, "Daddy needs me."

SG1**SG1**SG1**

Daniel was a bundle of nerves. He was really tired after his latest physio session and was thinking that maybe he should have stayed in bed, like Carolyn had wanted him too, but being the stubborn person he was, he finally convinced her to let him sit up in a wheelchair. Looking down at his useless legs he was second guessing himself and thinking that maybe the chair would scare them. He gave his head a little shake and mentally scolded himself … try not to think so much Jackson.

He had way too much time lately to think. No matter how much he tried to convince them, both Carolyn and Carson would not let him do anything related to his graduate work. Carolyn in fact had read the riot act to a young archeologist who use to work for Daniel, when he tried to sneak in some artifacts for his former boss to look at. So for the past week, since Lya had come, Daniel's days consisted of physical therapy, reading what Jack called 'normal' books and thinking … way to much thinking.

He mainly thought about Sam and the kids and how his physical problems were and would affect them. These past few days, Sam was forever hovering around him, trying to do every little thing for him. There had been a few times when he had to bite his tongue or he might have snapped at her. In a way it reminded him of the time he had done the same thing to her when she was pregnant. Thankfully it had been Jack of all people who finally told her that he had to learn to do these things for himself.

Sam had explained his injuries as best she could to the children, but he was still very anxious about what their reaction would be to him. He still did not understand, nor did anyone else, why Lya had not healed his legs and speech. After being sent through the MRI, Carson and Carolyn both declared that all his internal injuries were gone. His blood pressure was slowly getting back to normal and his spasms had stopped. The latter being the reason the doctors said it was now OK for the children to come and see him. According to everyone, though, he was suppose to know all the answers. Hell, he only vaguely remembered Lya standing over him. In fact everything that happened after he woke up from the coma was a total blur. When he woke up the morning after Lya healed him, the last thing he clearly remembered was sitting by Jon's bedside with Sam.

"Are you OK Daniel?"

Daniel looked up and saw Linda one of the SGC nurses, standing over him. She must have seen him fidgeting in the chair.

"J..just … n..ner..v..vous," he smiled weakly at her.

Linda shook her head in understanding. "You know my husband Mike lost his right arm in the Gulf." Daniel nodded. Mike Carson worked with Jack and Cam in their training. Jack had proudly told the story how Mike had taken down a cocky 200 pound marine in a hand to hand combat training session. "Well my Lisa and Josh took his injury all in stride. In fact, they handled it better than I did. Kids are resilient Daniel. Laura and Jon won't care about all of this." She motioned with her hand at Daniel's chair. "They are just going to be happy to see you."

And they were.

Laura practically flew out of Jack's arms when she saw her daddy. "Daddy … Daddy me see you!"

She crawled up into Daniel's lap and began to happily bounce and chatter away telling him in her own little way how she missed him and what she had been doing. Jon was more subdued. When Sam put him on Daniel's other knee, the little boy gently touched his father's face before he snuggled into his arms.

Sam pulled a chair up beside her husband and Jack sat on the bed, both watching in amusement as Laura entertained her father with her antics. Daniel didn't say too much, he was just content to sit and drink it all in. Laura soon grew tired of sitting, so she crawled down and began to explore the room. Sam kept one eye on her precocious daughter and the other on Jon who was still sitting very quiet in his father's lap.

"Do you want to get down and play with Laura and Uncle Jack?" Sam finally asked Jon. Laura somehow had gotten Jack, sore knees and all, down on the floor to play with her toy cars.

Jon shook his head. He pulled himself up on his knees and looked right into Daniel's eyes.

"H..hey … l..little … m..m..an," Daniel said, moving his hand up to Jon's face. When his fingers touched the little boy's skin, Daniel let out a little gasp.

"Daniel … what is it!" Sam cried, flinging herself out of her chair to his side.

"I … I … r..re..mem ... I … " Daniel moaned in utter frustration, when he couldn't get the words out.

"Just relax Daniel," Jack said, after he pulled himself up off the floor and put a reassuring hand on Daniel's shoulder. "Breathe ... that's it ... breathe."

Daniel took a couple of deep breaths and his eyes grew wide when Jon placed both of his hands on his face.

"Furlings," Daniel said without any hesitation or stutter, "the white lights are the Furlings."


	10. Chapter 10

Sleep escaped him. The red digital read-out on the clock read 1:25am. He honestly thought that once he got back home, in his own bed, with his wife sleeping beside him, that he would be able to sleep more than just a few hours at a time. Yet here he was staring into the darkness. Maybe he should just get up and read. Doing it without disturbing Sam, though, would be a challenge. He gently lifted her arm off his chest and began to slowly untangle his limbs from hers, when she suddenly let out a small moan of protest.

With half-opened eyes, she lifted her head slightly and peered at him questioningly. "Daniel?"

"Shhh," he whispered, gently pushing her back into the pillows, "go to sleep." He placed a kiss on her temple and she sighed in contentment, snuggling herself closer into him. Daniel slowly caressed her arms that had again entwined around him and resigned himself to stay in bed beside her. Just as well, he thought, as she had been keeping a very watchful eye on him, since he had been released from the infirmary a month ago.

On many other sleepless nights, when he had left her side, she would inevitably wake up and seek him out. Concern would be written all over her face, especially if he was in the twin's bedroom. He would try and reassure her that it was not the same compulsion he had when Jon & Laura were babies, but the look in her eyes told him she really didn't believe him. Truth be told, sometimes he had to wonder himself. After two weeks of her constant hovering and over protectiveness, he literally begged General Landry to order her back to work. She reluctantly returned but that didn't stop her from phoning him two or three times during the day and even coming home at lunchtime. Daniel even suspected that she was somehow bribing Jack, Mitchell and other friends, as they seemed to conveniently show up on his doorstep when she wasn't at home.

"I..I don't think ... S..sam ... trusts me … to … to be alone with … the … the kids." He confided to Jack one afternoon. They were lounging under the shade of tree in Daniel's back yard, watching Jon and Laura splash merrily in a plastic turtle-shaped paddling pool.

"Oh..., I think you're exaggerating Daniel." Jack's nervous facial features was a clear indication to Daniel that the general knew his statement was true.

"She … she wants to … to hire a nanny."

"Well, I suppose she's just … you know … concerned." Jack was now nervously fidgeting, with the beer bottle in his hand. Daniel inwardly sighed. Jack already knew that Sam wanted a nanny. "I mean they are a pretty rambunctious duo, especially the Queen Bee."

And as if to prove Jack's point, Laura flopped herself down, in the shallow pool, on her stomach and began to wildly kick her feet and arms. Jon scowled, when the waves she made toppled over his little plastic boats and a small squabble ensued. Daniel quickly stood up to break up the disagreement, but his legs buckled. Jack quickly caught him before he fell flat on his face.

"Just sit," Jack ordered, maneuvering a very frustrated Daniel back into his chair, "I'll see if I can mediate."

Daniel fumed while Jack began to negotiate peace between the squabbling siblings. Sam was right, he thought, he couldn't be trusted with his children. Who was he kidding, he could barely walk. He used his crutches as much as he could, but his strength was very limited and on many occasions he had to rely on his wheelchair for mobility. His speech was mainly back to normal, but at times, especially when he was tired or frustrated, like today, his stutter would return. How he was going to do his oral dissertation for his thesis was beyond him.

Daniel let out a little sigh as he looked down at his sleeping wife. He tucked a stray strand of hair behind Sam's ear and placed another kiss on her brow. He remembered the look of relief on her face, when he told her that she could go ahead and hire a nanny. Charlotte Jantzen arrived a few days later.

Charlotte was a nurse and had been a staple in SGC from the very beginning. Sam had always admired how she had brought up three children on her own after her husband left her many years ago. When she heard Charlotte was contemplating retirement, Sam quickly approached the nurse with the idea of taking care of Jon and Laura. Daniel could see the total elation in Sam's face when Charlotte agreed.

The children, especially Jon, were a bit skeptical when she moved into their house, but in the end, it only took a few days for her to win them over with her games, stories and cooking. Even Daniel, though he would never admit it to Sam, was enjoying her meals and the extra time her presence allowed him to further his studies. But often when he watched Charlotte, down on her hands and knees, playing with his children, pangs of jealousy and inadequacy overtook him.

Sleep finally came to Daniel, but as usual it was plagued with bizarre dreams. He had them almost every night since that day, weeks ago, when Jon touched his face and he suddenly knew that the white lights were the Furlings. The dream would start with him sitting on the chair in the middle of the White Room. Faceless figures, dressed in white robes, similar to ancient Greeks or Romans, would then appear and slowly circle around him. They never said anything, but they would hand him tablets that were covered in the mysterious writing that Jack had filled so many notebooks with; the same writing that was on the terminal in the Atlantis lab. Daniel came to the conclusion that it was the language of the Furlings.

After he had the dream for the first time, Daniel accessed his long forgotten research that he had done on Atlantis. He thought that maybe the language would make sense to him now, but it didn't. When Jack suggested that he show the books to Jon, Sam disapproved. She didn't want her son subjected to anything that even remotely had to do with the white lights, but in the end, Daniel convinced her and she very reluctantly agreed.

Sam hovered anxiously over Jon, who sat on his father's knee. Daniel opened one of the notebooks and Jon looked down at it in total fascination. He slowly turned the pages and the little boy traced his fingers over the symbols. Daniel's mouth gaped opened when his son looked up at him and said, "Lights."

"The Furlings?"

Jon nodded, "Lights."

"Do you know what is says?" Daniel eagerly asked him, "can you read it for me?"

Before Jon could reply, Sam quickly snatched the little boy off Daniel's lap. "That's enough Daniel."

"S..sam please," Daniel pleaded, " I think .. he .. he can read it."

"I don't care; he's only two." She pulled her son protectively against her chest, "I don't know why I let you do this … I don't want him to remember any of this."

"Please Sam..."

"No!"

Jon wiggled himself free of his mother's smothering hug and patted her on the cheek, "Mommy … don't worry, I'm OK." then he turned to Daniel, "Daddy, the Lights are dying."

After Jon's revelation, the dreams got more disturbing. The white clad figures would circle around him, chanting that they were dying and needed his help. Tonight though, the dream changed. The figures now bore the familiar faces of Jack, Cam, Carolyn, Teal'c and even Vala.

'We are dying Daniel … do you hear us? You have to help us, you and your son … you are our only hope … you have to go back … you have to go back to Atlantis … the answer is in Atlantis.'

SG1***SG1***SG1

Daniel groggily opened his eyes when he heard giggles and the pattering of bare feet in the hallway. Charlotte's quiet but firm voice followed, then a few more giggles and finally silence. Trying to focus his eyes on the clock, he groaned when he saw, through the haze, that it was 07:00. He turned over to reach for Sam and then remembered that she and Landry were catching an early flight to Washington.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he forced himself to leave the warm confines of the bed and slowly made his way into the bathroom. While he brushed his teeth, Daniel studied his image in mirror. He looked like hell. Dark circles were etched under his eyes and his skin was pasty white. He needed sleep, a long restful, dream-free sleep. Shaking his head in frustration, he jammed his toothbrush into the holder and looked down at the four pill bottles that were lined up on the vanity. Even though he was sick and tired of all the medication that he still had to take, he was seriously thinking of asking Carolyn for some sleeping pills. Then again, that didn't necessarily mean that the dreams would go away.

He groaned, pulling his clothes off his stiff and uncooperative limbs and stepped into the shower. Mornings were always the worst. With the aide of a plastic chair, Daniel sat down and let the hot water beat down on his aching muscles and thought about the dreams. They had been very intense for the first few months after he was attacked by the white lights; then suddenly they stopped.

Life then seemed to get back to normal. Daniel continued to study and do research on his doctorate. He even agreed to do some consulting for the SGC. His legs still gave him major problems, despite the major therapy he was undergoing. Thankfully, though, his speech was greatly improving. The stutter was more or less gone, but he still talked with great hesitation at times.

Sam went back to being full-time at the SGC, though she refused to join an off world team, content with being in her lab doing research and studying any alien devices that were placed in front of her. She made a concerted effort to be home by supper time every evening and stayed away from the mountain on her days off. As much as she enjoyed her job, her family was her number one priority these days.

Daniel more or less forgot about the dreams, until they suddenly returned a few weeks ago. At first there was no real logical explanation for their return, until Sam informed him about a report they received from Atlantis saying that the computers in the so called "Furling" lab suddenly turned on one day for no apparent reason. Strangely when Rodney and Radek walked into the lab, the computers shut down and never came on again.

His dreams kept telling him that the answers were there in Atlantis and Daniel seriously considered telling Sam that maybe he should go. Right! Like that was going to happen. He wasn't even officially a part of the SGC anymore and even if he still had been, there was no way that she or Carolyn would let him go there in the condition he was in.

After he dressed he scowled down at his crutches. He had tried a few times to maneuver around without them and had several large ugly bruises to show for it. Not wanting to face the wrath of Charlotte – she had gone ballistic when she found him sprawled out at the bottom of the stairs one day - he picked them up and headed down the hall to the stairway. Carefully he made his way down and his dismal mood soon changed when he heard happy chatter coming from the direction of the kitchen. When he entered, two faces, dripping with blueberry syrup, happily greeted him.

"Daddy!" Laura happily declared, bouncing in her booster seat, "C'arlot make pancakes!"

"What kind?" Daniel asked dropping a kiss on each of their heads, before he went in search of coffee.

Jon garbled what sounded like the word blueberry, as he shoveled a mouthful of pancake into his mouth.

Charlotte turned around from the stove, where she was flipping pancakes. "Jonathan Jackson, don't talk with your mouth full."

"Sorry," Jon apologized after he swallowed the food in his mouth. "May I have more ... please."

Charlotte smiled at him and placed another pancake on his plate, before she turned to Daniel, who was pouring coffee into a large mug. "Daniel, would you like some?"

"Sure?" he answered, then let out a little gasp when he saw Jon trying to pour syrup, from a very large bottle, onto his pancake. "Hey, little man, let me help you with that."

As he ate his breakfast, Daniel happily listened to his children discuss what they were going to see when they went to the zoo the next day. Their language skills still totally fascinated him. They had just turned three, but the level of their speech, especially Jon's, compared to that of a least a five year old. Sam and him both feared that the white lights were responsible, but Jack always pointed out that with the two of them for parents it probably just came naturally.

After breakfast, Daniel ushered the twins into the main level bath to scrub the syrup off their faces.

"Daddy, you come to the zoo, too?"

Daniel inwardly groaned, but before he could speak, Jon answered Laura's question.

"No Laura, told you, Daddy has his disershin."

"Dissertation." Daniel corrected his son's pronunciation.

Jon furrowed his brow in concentration and attempted the word again. His face shone brightly when his father nodded in approval, when he said the word correctly.

Laura, though, had a small pout planted on her face. "Not coming?"

"No, I'm s..sorry little Bee," Daniel carefully eased himself down to her level and pulled her in his arms. "I have to go to Denver tomorrow, besides, this is going to be your special day ... with Uncle Jack and Aunty Sarah … remember?"

"Jack say he gonna buy me a toy." She sniffled a little and buried her face into Daniel's neck. Of that Daniel had no doubt and it would probably be more than one. Laura had Jack and Sarah, to some extent, firmly wrapped around her little finger.

Daniel ushered them out of the bathroom and into the living room, where they clambered onto his lap with the promise of a story. Charlotte stood in the doorway and listened in fascination at the tale Daniel spun for his children. The stories he told were a curious mixture of old Earth fairy tales and ones he heard when he lived on Abydos. At first she thought the stories were a bit mature for the children, but she quickly changed her mind. Jon and even Laura who was not known for sitting still, were enraptured by every word their father said and even asked very interesting questions about what they heard. They were indeed two very gifted children. What also amazed Charlotte was that when Daniel told the stories there was hardly any indication of his speech problem.

Later in the morning, Daniel finally took a break from his last minute preparations for next day's thesis presentation. He probably wouldn't have, but Sam had called him from Washington and promptly scolded him, when she found out he was still obsessing over every little detail.

"Come on Daniel, why are you doing this to yourself. You know it by heart, frontward and backward. Just leave it alone. It's a gorgeous day, spend the day with the kids."

Deciding she was right, he walked through the French doors that led out to a small deck where Charlotte was sitting. One eye was on her Blackberry as she typed and the other on the twins, who were playing in a sandbox nearby. Daniel eyed her suspiciously when she looked up at him in surprise and then quickly placed the cell on the patio table.

"Came up for air did you?" she asked way too nonchalantly.

Daniel just shook his head and sat down. "You two are in..incor..rigible."

"I beg your pardon." There was a hint of nervousness in her usually calm voice.

"You and S..sam." Daniel pointed to her cell that was vibrating furiously. "Chatting about me …. aren't you?"

Found out, Charlotte quickly tried to change the subject. She poured him a glass of lemonade and pointed down toward the sandbox. "Their digging for artifacts."

Daniel smiled in amusement at his children's antics, but quickly moved his gaze back at the nanny, who typed in a few more lines on the Blackberry and then turned it off.

"She worries ... t..too much," he muttered, twisting the cold glass in his fingers.

"Yes she does."

Daniel looked at her in surprise. "You … you agree with me?"

"Yes, to some degree. I know she can be a bit overprotective and I have told her as much, but you have to look at it from her point of view. She's been through a lot in the past year, what with everything that has happened to you and the children."

"I..I suppose.."

A little squeal, followed by Laura bounding up the stairs interrupted the conversation.

"Daddy … daddy we digging!"

"No … no, excavate." Jon sternly corrected her, his pronunciation perfect, as he climbed up behind her. A small little squabble ensued.

Daniel shook his head in amazement. They could play for hours in total peace and then just one little comment or gesture and suddenly chaos erupted. Charlotte quickly settled them down and then went in to get lunch ready.

After grilled cheese sandwiches and carrot sticks were devoured, the twins were ushered, with some protest, into the house for a nap. Daniel could hear Laura whimpering that she wanted a cookie and Charlotte's assurance that she could have one after her nap. Feeling a bit sleepy himself, Daniel decided he could use a nap as well. He decided to stay outside and settled himself on the lounge chair that Jack gave him for his recent birthday. It was a hot afternoon, but the shade from an overhanging tree provided protection from the sun's rays and Daniel was soon fast asleep.

Then the dreams came.

The all too familiar walls of the white room surrounded him, but he was alone.

"Daniel! …. you need to go to Atlantis!" Jack's voice reverberated around the room but Daniel could not see him.

"Jack? Is that you? … Jack? …. Where are you?"

Jack appeared out of nowhere in a flowing white robe that Daniel knew in real life he would never be caught dead in.

"You never listen to me, do you?" The outfit might not have been Jack, but the tone was pure O'Neill. "How many times do I have tell you! You have to quit this damned moping around, feeling sorry for yourself crap and get your ass off to to Atlantis."

"I can't," Daniel moaned.

"For crying out loud! ...What do you mean you can't.?" he barked out in full military mode.

"Sam would never let me go...she's worried about the lights, besides I can barely walk … "

"Acht...what did I just tell you? … quit feeling sorry for yourself. You have to go Daniel … you and Jon."

"What? ... Jon ... I possibly could talk her into letting me go, but I can't take Jon ...Sam would never allow it."

"You have to do this Daniel," Jack pleaded, "if you don't..."

The roar of a lawn mower sounded in the neighbor's yard and woke Daniel up with a start.

Daniel had a hard time concentrating on anything for the rest of the day. He went back into his home office and tried to read over his thesis one more time, but quickly tossed it aside. Jack's words kept buzzing around in his head. The filing cabinet that held his research from Atlantis seemed to beckon him. He stood hesitantly beside it and was about to open the drawer, when he heard his children's happy voices in the hallway. Giving his head a little shake he turned and left the room to join them.

SG1**SG1**SG1**

Sam found him later that evening sleeping on the sofa, his books and papers surrounding him. Letting out a little sigh, she carefully pulled off his glasses that were familiarly askew on his face. It was apparent that he was dreaming as his eyes were moving rapidly under his lids and mumbling incoherent words. She thought about waking him up, but decided to go and check on her children first. Oh how she hated not being home to tuck them into bed. General Landry knew this as well and since it was on his insistence that she went with him to Washington in the first place, he gave her an extra few days off to be with her family.

Jon was the quietest of the twins, but his sleeping habits were like his father's … very wild and erratic. His pillow was on the floor and the sheets were tangled around his body that was on the brink of falling off the bed. He let out a little moan, when Sam gently rearranged him back on his bed. His eyes fluttered opened for a second and murmured 'mamma' before he fell asleep.

"Sweet dreams, monkey." She placed a kiss on his cheek and turned to Laura's bed.

Her daughter was still tightly tucked into her bed, Mr. Bunny close beside her. Sam pushed a stray blonde curl from her face and leaned down a kissed her as well. Daniel always mused on how peaceful she looked sleeping, a sharp contrast to her usual boisterous self.

Returning to the living room, she gasped when she found Daniel thrashing around on the sofa, likely in the clutches of a nightmare.

"Atlantis … need to go … Atlantis … take Jon … take Jon to Atlantis ..."

Sam quickly went to his side and grasped his shoulders giving him a gentle shake.

"Wake up Daniel."

He continued to thrash around as he called out in his sleep. "No … you don't understand … please you have to listen to me ... Atlantis ... go to Atlantis..."

She gave him another shake and he woke up with a start, gasping for air.

"Sam … oh my god Sam!" He looked at her with wild eyes and clutched her shoulders tightly.

"Calm down Daniel … you had a nightmare." She moved her hands gently up and down his arms trying to settle him down. "You have to calm down or you're going to hyperventilate … come on ... take deep breaths."

Daniel shook his head vigorously. "No ... no it wasn't a nightmare … I … I think it was real … I think I was back there … back in the … the white room."

A small shiver of panic flowed through Sam. "I don't think so," she tried to assure him and herself as well, "you were in REM sleep when I came home ... it was just a dream ... a bad dream."

He continued to look at her wide-eyed. "It was so real this time … I could touch him … I felt him."

"Who?" Sam asked slightly confused, "who did you touch?"

"Jack … it was Jack ... I could feel him ... I touched him. Jack told me I had to go to Atlantis … he told me I have to take Jon there … we have to save them."

"Daniel! Stop it!" Sam gave him another shake. She didn't want to hear this. Oh god, she didn't want him going down this path. "Listen to me Daniel … it wasn't real ... it was just a dream. You don't have to go to Atlantis."

"No … no it was real … we have to go ... Jon and I have to go there."

"Come on Daniel, have you completely lost your mind. You're not taking my son to Atlantis. This was just a dream!"

"No … no you don't understand … please Sam …."

Sam looked at him with concern as he continued to rant on about Jon and going to Atlantis. It was as if he was possessed.

"You're exhausted Daniel and a little disoriented from the dream. Come on, let's go to bed." Sam pulled gently on his hand and pulled him up to his feet. She reached for his crutches and then let out a screech when he clutched his head and cried out in pain His eyes rolled to the back of his head and fell onto the floor, his body racking with convulsions.

.


	11. Chapter 11

.

Jack pulled Daniel's SUV into the driveway and looked over at Sarah; she was out like a light. If he hadn't been driving he probably would have fallen asleep too. Spending a whole day with two very exuberant three year olds would wear even a younger person out, but when he looked in the rear view mirror and saw that his other passengers were passed out as well, he knew it had all been worth it. The excursion to the zoo had been the perfect distraction for them, especially Jon, who seemed especially worried about his father; not only that he was sick but that he was missing his dissertation as well.

At the zoo, Jack was checking in with Cam or Landry every half hour for updates until Sarah finally took his phone away from.

'They will call if there is anything new to report. Right now we have to act as normal as possible for Jon and Laura's sake.'

The desire to call the mountain had been great, but for the rest of the day Jack did his best to keep the children's mind and his as well on other things beside Daniel.

"Sarah." Jack reached over and gave his wife a little poke. "We're back."

She groggily lifted her head from the window where it had been resting. "Oh … sorry. I must have dozed off."

"It's hard keeping up to those two, after all 'you're' not as young as you use to be." Jack quipped as he undid his seat belt.

"Speak for yourself ... old man," she retorted and before she could move to undo her own belt Jack quickly moved closer to her and kissed her soundly on the lips.

"Why don't I show you how much energy this old man has … later," Jack growled into her ear.

"You're incorrigible!" she swatted him away and moved out of the vehicle. "Let's get these little ones to bed and I'm sure your anxious to call the SGC again."

They had barely gotten the vehicle's back doors open, when Sam came running out of the house. Jack and Sarah looked at her in surprise. They were not expecting her to be home. The only explanation Jack could think of was that she wanted to be here when they brought the twins home.

"Sam ... you're here ... how's Daniel?"

Sam did not answer the question. "I'll get him." She pushed past Jack and gently lifted Jon out of his seat and pulled him protectively against her chest. The little boy didn't wake but instinctively nuzzled closer into his mother. Sarah lifted Laura out of her seat and told Jack to get the backpacks and bags out of the trunk. Jack complied but he continued to watch Sam with interest. Not unexpectedly she looked like she had been through the ringer. Her hair was pulled haphazardly in a loose pony tail; loose strands sticking out all over the place. She was very pale and it was evident from her eyes that she had been crying.

"Did they behave for you?" Sam asked, pushing a strand of hair off Jon's face, before kissing his brow.

"They were perfect angels," Sarah smiled cradling Laura who had Mr. Bunny plus two other new stuffed animals nestled in her arms.

"Sam … are you going to answer my question, how's Daniel?" Jack asked as he followed her and his wife into the house.

"He's ... he's sick," she managed to croak out.

"Oh for crying out loud!" he called up the stairs after her, "You know what I mean!"

"Jack, not so loud." Sarah hissed quietly at him over her shoulder, as she followed Sam up the stairs. "You'll wake the little ones up."

He dropped the twin's backpacks and a mountain of shopping bags on the floor and limped slowly up the stairs. Before he made it to the top, Charlotte bounded by him, giving him a hasty greeting as she sped by. By the time he got to the top, Sarah, Sam and the nurse were already in the twin's room. Charlotte was helping Sarah untangle the stuffed toys from a quietly whimpering Laura's grasp.

"Come on sweetie," Sarah gently cooed in her ear, "we need to get your jammies on."

Jack moved over to Jon's bed, where Sam was maneuvering her son's arms so she could get his hoody off.

"Sam … what's going on?" he asked as he helped her pull Jon's clothes off his limp body. "We told you we would take care of these two characters … you should be with Daniel."

"Carolyn discharged him .. three hours ago."

"What? ... Why the hell didn't Mitchell call me?"

"I told Cam not to call you."

"For god's sake Sam .. why not!"

"Jack! … Shhh!" Sarah glared over at him, putting her finger over her mouth.

Jack closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself, "Well, he must be better then ... for Carolyn to discharge him? ... right?"

"N..no ...not ... not really ..." Sam's voice wavered as she pulled on Jon's pajama bottoms.

"Then why in the world is he not in the infirmary? …. Sam?" Jack reached out to touch her, when he saw large tears beginning to well up in her eyes, but was firmly pushed aside by Charlotte.

"General, why don't you go and see Daniel ... he's in his office." Charlotte suggested as Sam cried into her shoulder.

"Umm … OK." Totally bewildered, Jack moved slowly towards the door.

"And general," Charlotte continued, rubbing Sam's back and arms, "maybe you can convince him to go to bed."

Before he left, Jack exchanged a look with Sarah and could see that she was just as confused as he was.

Jack left the room and crossed the hall to Daniel's office. He raised his hand to knock, but decided against it and just opened the door. The room was dark except for the street light that dimly shone through the open window.

"Daniel … you in here?" Jack squinted into the darkness and barely made out Daniel's still form in the farthest corner of the room. "Ahh … there you are … say, why don't I put on a light, my eyes aren't what they use to be."

Jack fumbled around, before he found a lamp on the desk. He turned back to Daniel and saw that his head was leaning back against the large over-stuffed chair he was sitting in. His eyes were closed; glasses nowhere to be seen. When Daniel continued to remain silent, Jack hesitantly moved towards him.

"You sleeping?" he asked quietly giving him a little nudge on the shoulder. There was a silent pause before Jack reached to touch him again. He jumped slightly, when Daniel's eyes popped open.

"G..go away ... J..jack." Daniel hoarsely croaked.

"Not going to happen," Jack replied. He gently pushed Daniel's feet off the footstool they were resting on. He sank his aching form down and gave Daniel the once over. Jack wasn't sure why the hell Carolyn had sprung him out of the infirmary, but he was determined to find out. God ... the man looked like death had warmed over him. His skin was ghostly white and deep dark circles were etched under his red rimmed eyes.

" P..please … go!"

"Listen Daniel, I have chased your offspring all over the damned zoo all day and then endured the fine dining experience of Chuck E. Cheese. There is no way you are going to make me move. So you might as well spill and tell me what the hell is going on, because I have to be blunt … you look like shit!"

"I'm," Daniel sighed like the weight of the world was on him, "j.. just a little … t..tired."

"Bull shit! Twenty four hours ago you were raced to the SGC after having one of your seizures and now I find you here looking like this. You had more colour in your face when you were playing a damned Prior. Why the hell did Carolyn let you go?"

Daniel grimaced, slowly pulling his hands up to his face. He scrubbed his face with them and then dropped them wearily back onto his lap. "I … I ... d..didn't … want to … to b..be … there any … any m..more."

"I see … and she just let you go," Jack lifted his hands and waved the around, "just like that."

A faint smile formed momentarily on Daniel's lips. "She's a b..bit … p..pissed."

"Duh … ya think?" Jack just shook his head in frustration. "I have half a mind to take you back there, but I don't like the place any more than you do. So, I tell you what, why don't we get you to bed before you pass out." Jack lifted himself off the footstool and reached to help Daniel stand up. Daniel pushed his hand away and pulled his own arms tightly around his waist.

"L..lya came."

"What?" Jack sat back hard onto the stool and looked at Daniel incredulously.

"She … she knew." Daniel paused for a second and Jack could tell that he was having quite a bit of trouble not only finding his words but saying them.

"What did she know?"

"T..the … s..seizure … she knew."

"How the hell would she know you had a .." Jack stopped and gave his head a little shake, "no, never mind … I suppose we're too young to know that."

"B..bond … she … last t..time … d..did s..something … have … a … a bond."

Jack scowled. "You mean like what you and Vala had when she put those bracelets on you."

"N..no," Daniel shook his head in frustration, "s..she … she s..senses … when … when ..."

"She can sense when you are sick?" Jack interjected, trying to help Daniel form his thoughts.

"Y..yes."

"Well if you ask me, from the way you look, she didn't do such a bang up job of helping you."

"S..she ... d..didn't c..come to … to h..help … can't ... it's b..beyond … her."

"What do you mean its 'beyond her' … you mean she came all that way here just to tell you that she couldn't help you." Jack sprang up from the stool and began to pace around the room as he continued to rant. "For crying out loud, the Nox literally brought us back from the dead and what … she can't heal a few seizures … or your legs for that matter?"

"I'm in..infected with ... with s..some k..kind … of … of ..." Daniel took a deep gulp of air and looked at Jack with very sad eyes before he said the last word. "..cancer..."

Jack felt all the blood rush from his head. He tried to say something, but no words came out. Daniel did not just say that word. That ugly ugly word.

"It's been in … in me ... un..undetected. L..lya s..says … that even … the N..nox … c..can't heal it. It's … its … k..killing m..me Jack..."

Jack's eyes went wide and dark as he pounded his fists on the nearby desk. "It's those damned fucking lights right … right?"

Daniel just closed his eyes and nodded.

"Son's of bitches!" Expletives then began to pour out of Jack's mouth. He cursed the Furlings, the Nox and even Thor for not being around anymore to help.

" Jack ... please..." Daniel reached out his hand towards his old friend who continued to stomp around the room in a frenzy. "P..please … this … w..won't help."

Jack let out a huge puff of air and ran his fingers through his hair until it stood on end. "We need to get those damned Nox back here … all of them Lya and Nafrayu … the other ones …. what the hell were their names?"

"An..anteaus and O..pher ..."

"Yeah … them. We need to get them all here so they can do that chant thing around you..."

"They … they can't …" Daniel shook his head in frustration. He just couldn't get the words out to explain it.

"How the hell do they know if they don't fucking try!" Jack screamed out the words.

"The Nox can't help him Jack … he has to go to Atlantis."

Jack swung his head around and saw Sam standing in the doorway with Sarah by her side.

"Atlantis," Jack stared at her dumfounded, "why the hell for? ...we need to get the damned Nox back here.."

"Calm down Jack," Sarah crossed over and rubbed on Jack's arm, "let her finish."

Sam moved over to Daniel and gently sat down on his lap. He pulled her tight to him as tears trickled down both of their eyes. "The answer is there … just like it was in his dreams ... the cure is in Atlantis."

"The computer? Are you talking about the Furling computer?"

Sam and Daniel both nodded.

"But Daniel … you couldn't make heads or tails of any of it?" Jack looked perplexed but then something clicked in his mind, "Jon?"

"Yes," Sam replied, snuggling closer into Daniel, "we need to take him to Atlantis Jack .. Lya says he's the only one who can save Daniel."


	12. Chapter 12

"Can I ... touch it?"

Jack grinned widely at the expression on his godson's face. His blue eyes were so huge that they seemed to fill his entire face and his mouth was open in awe.

"Sure," Jack replied letting go of his hand, that had been clutched tightly in his, "go for it."

Jon walked up the steel ramp and tried to touch the metal ring. When he discovered it was just out of his reach, he trotted down and around the ramp and stood at the base. He hesitated for only a moment before he lightly touched it with great reverence. His little hands moved gracefully and with ease over the symbols that were within his reach. Jack couldn't help thinking how his movements reminded him of Daniel.

"Daddy deciphered these." Jon crouched down and intently studied one of the symbols that was near the floor.

Jack just shook his head in amazement; the words this little boy knew. "That he did..." he began, but was interrupted when the room filled with the sound of klaxons, as the gate suddenly came to life.

"Unscheduled off world activation!" Master Sergeant Harriman's voice boomed through the microphone.

Jack quickly scooped up Jon and carried him to safety, just before the kawoosh of the wormhole burst into the gate room. If the little boy hadn't been awestruck before, he certainly was now.

"Close the iris Walter!" Jack shouted up to the technician.

"Wow!" Jon exclaimed, when the iris clamped down over the event horizon and a squad of marines stormed in.

"Receiving IDC … it's Teal'c, sir."

"Teal'c?" Jack exchanged a surprised look with Walter, "open it up."

"Tee is coming?" Jon asked his eyes still wide with wonder, as the iris sprang opened.

"Looks like it kiddo … whoa there just say with me until we're certain it's him." Jack said, struggling to keep a firm clutch on Jon who was trying desperately trying to free himself.

As soon as Teal'c walked through the gate, Jon let out a little whoop, "Teeee! … hi Teee! … Jack let me go, I wanna see Tee."

Jack let out a little grunt, as Jon literally flew out of his arms and raced up to throw himself at the Jaffa.

"JonathanJackson," Teal'c picked up the little boy, allowing him to warmly hug his neck, "what are you doing here?"

"Daddy's sick … we have to go to Atlantis to cure him ...Uncle Jack is going to drive the Puddle Jumper … Mommy wants to come too, but Daddy doesn't think it's a good idea. Funny things have been happening there and they have been evacuating people…."

"Whoa there monkey junior," Jack said, clearly exasperated, as Teal'c walked down the ramp with Jon still in his arms. He gave Jack his famous eyebrow, who in turn just rolled his eyes. "Why don't you let me fill Teal'c in, after I take you back to Charlotte."

"But I want to stay and talk with Tee," Jon protested, clutching his arms even more firmly around the Jaffa's neck.

"I know you do, but I promised your mother that we would only be gone for a short while. Let's not push our luck."

"Is DanielJackson in the infirmary?"

Jack nodded and was about to speak, but Jon beat him to it. "Auntie Carolyn was real mad that he went home last night. Wasn't she Jack? Mommy had to phone her in the middle of the night when Daddy had another seizure. They sent an ambulance and everything. Laura was scared but I told her not to worry … I told her that as soon as we get to Atlantis everything will be OK..."

SG1**SG1**SG1

Sam gave Teal'c a tight hug, when he walked into the isolation room that Daniel was in. Jack had taken Jon up to the commissary where Charlotte was sitting with Laura. Wanting to be with Teal'c, the little boy had protested a bit, before Jack reminded him that Aunty Caroline only allowed two visitors at a time with his father.

"I'm so glad you're here," Sam continued to clutch on Teal'c's arm as they moved towards Daniel's bed. "Cam's been trying like crazy to track you down."

"Bra'tec and I have been on the trail of some rogue Jaffa who have joined the Lucian Alliance. They are terrorizing the occupants of former Goa'uld worlds. I came as soon as we checked in with Ry'ac."

"I … I didn't mean to drag you away from what you were doing." She let out a sigh and slumped into the chair beside the bed. She gently took Daniel's hand and pressed his fingers to her lips. "I thought you would want to know what was happening."

"Do not trouble yourself SamanthaJackson. I am glad you called for me and besides Bra'tac insisted that I come." Teal'c moved to the edge of the bed and solemnly looked down at Daniel before looking back at Sam, "DanielJackson does not look well."

"What do you know?"

"Very little." Teal'c replied, placing his hand on Sam's shoulder, "JonathanJackson was with O'Neill when I came through the gate."

Daniel's red rimmed eyes fluttered open. "Sam.." he managed to croak out.

"Daniel?" Sam stood up and placed her hand on his sweaty brow. "I'm right here."

"Hey," he smiled up weakly at her, "you … you look …tired."

"Look who's talking," Sam grinned. She leaned down and kissed him, before moving to let Teal'c come closer. "Look who's here!"

"'Teal'c?" Daniel looked at his old friend, slightly confused. "Why … why are you … here?"

"I am going to accompany you and O'Neill to Atlantis, DanielJackson."

SG1**SG1**SG1**

"O'Neill, are you ready?"

Jack looked up and saw Teal'c standing stoically in the doorway of his office. Nostalgia warmed over him, as he remembered times gone by when the big guy would stand in his doorway just like this before they would go off on a mission.

"Yeah, I was just checking my pack … it's been awhile since I went off on a mission that wasn't a training exercise," he replied, flinging the pack over his shoulder. "Weapons?"

"Everything you requested has been stowed in the jumper. I have checked them over myself."

"Good." Jack followed Teal'c out the door towards the elevator. "How's our archeologist doing?"

Teal'c's brow furrowed, "When I left, his state of agitation and delirium forced Dr. Lam to restrain him. Samantha Jackson and young Laura are most distressed."

"Shit," Jack hissed, "why doesn't she just dope him up."

"She says the tranquilizers seem to be having little effect on him."

Jack softly swore again as they entered the elevator.

"I do not think this decision is wise O'Neill."

Jack let out a weary sigh. "I agree with you 'T' but Jon was quite animate that the little Bee had to come and there was no way in hell that Sam was just going to let both of them go without her. I guess it's a good thing that Daniel's more or less out of it."

Teal'c's brow furrowed even deeper as they continued on in silence to the jumper bay.

When they arrived Colonel Cameron Mitchell, in full off world black BDUs was standing guard outside the jumper. Jack probably could have persuaded the higher ups to give him a whole squadron of marines and even though Shepard and his men would be available for backup when they got to Atlantis, he wanted familiar people around him and his kids – especially the little ones. Cam had volunteered, with no objection from his wife (much to his amazement) and subsequently tracked down Teal'c to join their new band.

Laura, uncharacteristically quiet, thumb in mouth, Mr. Bunny held close to her chest, was standing close beside her Uncle Cam. As soon as she saw Jack she raced to him and let out a little cry when she was lifted up into his arms.

"Daddy's talking funny," she whispered into his ear.

"I know little bee," Jack said, trying to sooth her by rubbing her back, "it's because he's sick."

Laura lifted her head from Jack's shoulder and looked at him with her tear filled eyes. "I don't know how, but Jon says we can make him better."

Jack not really knowing what to say to her profound statement, just kissed her on the cheek and ruffled her hair. "I tell you what, can you stay out here for just a few minutes more and keep Uncle Teal'c company, while I go inside and make sure this ship can fly."

"'Kay," she nodded. Jack handed her over and she was soon snuggled protectively in Teal'c's arms.

Jack motioned with his finger for Cam to join him out of earshot of their little niece.

"General?"

"What's going on?" Jack pointed to the closed door of the jumper.

Cam sadly shook his head. "I had to take her out, when Jackson started to go a bit … you know … loopy."

"Yeah," Jack sighed, pushing on a panel to open the back hatch, "why don't you go check and see if we have a go."

After Cam left, Jack entered the ship and hissed his breath at the scene before him. Daniel's arms and legs where firmly tied down on a stretcher that been placed on the side bench in the back of the jumper. Carolyn was checking the tubes and wires that were attached to him, while Sam sat on the bench by his head. Her eyes were red and tear streaked as she tried to wipe his brow with a cloth. It was not an easy task. His head was flaying wildly back and forth, while, what sounded like gibberish to Jack, flowed out of his mouth.

Jack cleared his throat and took in a deep breath to calm himself. Carolyn looked up and quickly pulled him aside.

"How's he doing, Doc?"

"Against my better judgment, I just gave him another sedative, but as you can see it's taking quite a long time for it to take effect." She quickly glanced over at Sam and then lowered her voice. "I just hope Jon is right and that the cure is in Atlantis; he can't take much more of this."

Jack raked his hands through his silver hair, before he moved towards Sam. He sat down beside her and laid a hand on her shoulder. "You Okay?"

She looked up and gave him a weak smile. "Not really."

"Yeah," Jack sighed, "stupid question … you understand anything he's babbling about?"

"Don't you recognize it?"

Jack looked over at Daniel. Perspiration continued to pour off his face and his eyes were still wild, but thankfully they seemed to be slowly closing. He carefully listened to Daniel's now quiet ramblings for a few more seconds and then shook his head, "Not Goa'uld … Ancient?"

Sam shook her head. "It's the language you spoke when you woke up from being in the White Room."

"You mean ..."

"Daddy's speaking Furling."

Jack whipped his head around to the front of this ship where the little voice came from. He looked questioningly at Sam, who just shrugged her shoulders.

"I wanted him go outside with Cam and Laura until we got Daniel a bit more settled," Sam sighed, "but he insisted that he had to stay close."

Jack gave her a sympathetic squeeze on the shoulder before he moved into the front section. Jon was sitting in the pilot's seat. His arms were wrapped tightly around his knees that were tucked up under his chin. His eyes gazed blankly into the ships front window.

"Hey buddy!" Jack groaned slightly as lowered himself into a squat to get eye level with the little boy. He gave his head a gentle ruffle, but Jon's attention remained fixed on the front window. "You thinking about flying this baby?"

"I don't have the Ancient gene," he said flatly.

"Well I guess that's my job then," Jack replied as nonchalantly as possible, "do you mind scooting over to the other seat so we can get this show on the road."

Jon looked over at Jack with wide eyes and solemnly nodded. When they were each settled in their new seats, Jon watched with great interest as Jack powered up the ship. When Sam came in a few minutes later, Jon motioned for her to lift him up. He laid his head on her shoulder and Sam drew her arms around him.

"Daddy's sleeping now," he said, not as question but as a fact.

"Yes … finally," she said with great relief.

"Uncle Jack?" Jon asked without moving from his mother's shoulder, "we need to go now."

SG1**SG1***SG1***

Lights sparkled all around him … white … then blue … then violet … then white again. They were mesmerizing ... hypnotizing. What were they? They were so beautiful. He watched them in awe as they danced around him. One landed on his face … it felt cold and sent a little tingle across his cheek.

"Who are you?"

"Don't you recognize us Daniel Jackson?" one of the lights asked him.

"No … who are you?"

The light began to fly furiously around his face, touching down several times on his face. Images of a white light charging into him suddenly came to Daniel.

"Furlings! … You're Furlings! What the hell do you want!"

"You must remain calm Daniel Jackson … we just wish to talk to you."

"Why would I want to talk to you? ... you invaded my son's body and then attacked me!"

"Yes … what our colleague did was unfortunate."

"Unfortunate?"

"What he was doing was not sanctioned … he was only suppose to observe ...he did not have our permission to blend."

"Blend … what the hell does that mean?"

"It is a method we have of absorbing our entire self into another species in order to become one with..."

"Your parasites ... like the Goa'uld?"

"No … we are nothing like them … we do no harm … we only observe."

"What the hell are you talking about you did plenty of harm… Jack saw three lights go into Jon and then he passed out … one of the lights attacked me and nearly killed me. I have been sick for months..."

"You must understand … he did not have permission … blending with a child is not allowed, especially human children. Their physiology is such that when we blend with them, they develop at a rate that could eventually be dangerous … that is why we had to stop him. When we finally realized that our friend had blended with Jon we had no choice, we had to extract him. It was not an easy task ... He was convinced that young Jon could handle his presence in him. When we tried to remove him from your son, he became violent and unbalanced. This is an unfortunate and very rare side effect that blending with young children can have on our race and is likely why he attacked you. Your son saved you that day Daniel Jackson, but in doing so he killed our colleague."

"No … how can that be … he's only a little boy."

"A little boy with great power … and as compensation for the death of our colleague, we need your son..."

"No … you bastards … I will not allow it … I will not allow you to hurt my son!"

"Dr. Jackson … you must calm yourself … your agitation is causing you physical harm. Your healer is very concerned for your safety as are we."

"Bullshit!… you don't give a damn about me or my son ... stay away from us ...stay away from my son!"

"Please ... you do not understand ... we will not harm your son … he has a great gift … a great power ...we need his help … but not now; he is still too young. We will return for him later ...when he is older. For now we need you to keep him safe Daniel Jackson so he can save our people."

Daniel tried to speak, but found he couldn't. The lights continued to buzz around his head for what seemed like hours. Shapes began to form around him and he thought he heard familiar voices. The lights were so bright and their constant motion made him dizzy. Tired ... he was so tired. Why wouldn't they leave him alone. He tried to bat them away but they kept moving around him. More voices echoed around him ... then yelling ... and a loud bang sounded followed by a flash of intense light and then blackness. The lights were gone. His body then slowly drifted in a peaceful soundless void that enveloped him ... for how long he wasn't sure. Eventually faint familiar voices sounded in the distance. He strained to hear, but the words were muffled, so he willed himself to move towards them.

"Daniel ... please wake up."

Sam, it was Sam … Sam was calling for him.

SG1***SG1***SG1***

"Carson! … his eyes are opening … Carson!"

"I hear you lass … no need to shout."

Daniel squinted when a light was flashed into his eyes.

"Mmpft … go away," he growled, moving his arm to shield his eyes from the intrusive rays.

"There, there Daniel … hold steady for me."

"Carson?" Daniel looked up through hazy eyes and found Dr. Carson Beckett looking down at him.

"Yes lad, it's me," Carson said patting him on the shoulder, "and look who else is here."

Carson's face moved out of focus and in its place Sam's beamed down on him.

"Sam?"

"Yes love … it's me." Tears were running down her face as she leaned down and kissed his face. "We were so worried. We weren't sure if it worked or not."

Daniel's head felt fuzzy. He was terribly confused and unsure what was going on around him. He tried to look around, but Sam was hugging him so close that he could not focus on anything but her.

"Hey slow down you two." Another familiar voice echoed in the distance, then the sound of running feet and giggles.

Jack. The voice belonged to Jack … and the giggles … he would know those giggles anywhere.

"Daddy! … Daddy!" Two little bodies suddenly came sprawling across him.

Tears for some reason formed in his eyes as Jon and Laura's shining faces looked down on him.

"Daddy," Laura laughed as she kissed his face, "are you better? Did Jon and I make you all better?"


	13. Chapter 13

Jack walked down the deserted hallways of Atlantis in search of the room he had been assigned to. The place was a maze. Deciding that he was slightly lost, he radioed up to the control room to get his bearings. The technician on duty gave him directions and he soon found himself walking along a corridor that had long glass windows along one side of it. The view was spectacular. The silvery blue light from two huge full moons overhead glistened down and reflected off water. He stopped for a moment to enjoy the sight before he continued on.

If he hadn't heard the cough, he would have walked right past the little balcony that jutted out from the hallway. Stepping out into the cool evening air, he saw a familiar crop of light brown hair peeking out from the back of a deck chair. He quietly slipped into the adjoining chair, leaned over and gave Daniel's knee a little pat.

Daniel looked over at Jack and gave him a sleepy grin.

"Hey Jack."

"Nice view."

"Yeah," Daniel sighed in contentment drawing in a deep breath, "it's one of my favorite places here."

"I can see why. The two moons are pretty cool."

"Actually there are five," Daniel replied pointing upward, "the other three are always hidden behind the big one. Sheppard took me out in the jumper once to look at them … one of them is pink."

"Pink?"

"Yeah … Sam could give you a scientific explanation."

"Umm … think I'll pass."

Daniel smiled at him, knowing how much Jack 'loved' Sam's scientific ramblings and then let his gaze fall back to the brilliant night sky.

Jack glanced in Daniel's direction a few times as they sat in silence. He was still very pale and way too thin, but according to Beckett, Daniel was well on the way to a full recovery. Miraculous, truly miraculous, were the Scottish doctors exact words. His blood pressure was back to normal, the speech impediment was gone and he was able to walk again, slowly, with just a slight limp. His short term memory was full of holes though. When he had regained consciousness, he couldn't remember anything that transpired when they came to Atlantis, let alone days before they actually arrived.

Jack smiled when he recalled how Laura and Jon, to less of a degree, jumped happily on his bed much earlier that day … well actually yesterday, as it was now 0200. When Daniel had declared that he couldn't remember anything that had happened, the little bee started to rattle off what happened to her father.

"We came here in the puddle jumper to fix you Daddy … Uncle Jack drove it 'cause he's got the gene. I was scared 'cause you were talking funny and you didn't know who I was … Mommy was scared too … right Mommy … , but Jon said everything would be OK … didn't you Jon..."

"Laura … please," Sam sighed plucking her daughter of Daniel's stomach, "Daddy needs to rest and so do you."

"But I'm not tired," Laura cried, "and I want to tell Daddy how Jon and I made the lights flash..."

With much protest from her daughter Sam took the children away so they could rest and Jack proceeded to explain what happened.

After they went through the last Stargate of the gate system, they thought they would be in Atlantis but instead found themselves somewhere in space.

"Carter some help up here please?" Jack asked, scowling at the instruments. "This does not look like Atlantis to me." Sam came up to the front and Jack moved out of the chair to let her sit.

She was able to determine their location and calculated that they could be there in about two hours. It was likely that the Stargate on Atlantis was not working.

When they finally came up to the city, it was robed in darkness. They finally got Colonel Shepard on the radio. According to him the city went completely black coincidentally the same time they had left Earth. They were guided to a platform near the main tower and John, along with Ronan, Major Lorne and Teyla, met them when they disembarked from the ship. All non-essential personnel had been confined to their quarters and only a handful of scientists and technicians, including Rodney McKay and Radek Zelenka were scrambling around trying to restore power.

Rodney got very anxious when he learned that they were heading to the Furling Lab. The area around it had been coordinated off, as a mysterious shield had formed around it. Anyone who got remotely near it was zatted with electricity like that of a zat gun.

"Are you crazy!" he whined.

"That's were Jon says we have to go," Jack snapped, "so that's where we are going. Feel free NOT to come."

Curiosity got the better of the scientist and he warily followed the little entourage as they made their way down the dark corridors of Atlantis. John and Cam led the way, followed by Jack, with Jon in his arms. Teal'c and Major Lorne pushed Daniel on the stretcher, with Sam, holding Laura, on one side and Carson Beckett,who had joined them, on the other. Rodney hovered behind with Ronan and Teyla watching their six. It was a slow, tedious trip not only because it was so dark, but all the transporters were off line so they had to slowly move Daniel's stretcher down several flights of stairs. When they got to the bottom of one set, John put up his fist to halt the troupe.

"It's pretty tricky from here on General," John said, "electric booby traps everywhere."

Jon quickly scooted out of Jack's arms and moved toward John. Everyone seemed to let out a little gasp and then they were all speaking at once.

"General?"

"No Jon, don't!"

"What's Jon doing Mommy?"

JonathanJackson!"

"Is he nuts?"

"Just let him be." Jack's words were calm but inside he was a bundle of nerves. He glanced back at Sam's pale face and could only imagine what she was feeling.

Jon walked a few feet past Sheppard and then stopped. A few anxious moments went by and then all the lights in the corridor turned on.

"Look mommy," Laura chirped, bouncing happily in her arms, "Jon turned on the lights!"

Jon, who had been very quiet and serious up to this point, turned around and gave everyone a broad grin. "It's safe now Uncle Jack."

"You sure kiddo?" Jack moved up beside him and put a protective hand on his shoulder.

"Yes," he nodded enthusiastically.

"Good enough for me," Jack replied and motioned everyone forward, "let's go campers."

"B..B..but … how would he know … he's just a kid," Rodney looked learily down the hall.

"As I said before … feel free NOT to come!" And with that Jack took Jon's hand and moved down the hallway.

When they arrived safe and sound at the lab's door, Sam came up beside Jack and Jon. She put Laura down and scooted down to their level. "Hey monkey, what do we need to do now."

"We have to take Daddy in there," he said pointing to the lab door, "but you can't come in mommy … just Uncle Jack, Daddy, Laura and me."

"Why?" her voice was a mere whisper.

"Because we had them in us." A look of absolute dread washed over Sam's face and Jon sensing his mother's anxiety touched her face gently with his fingers. "Don't worry Mommy. It will be OK."

Jack figured she would protest, but she didn't. It was almost like a sense of calm took over her. She gave each of her children a kiss on the cheek before she walked over to Daniel's side. Sam leaned over and feathered her fingers through Daniel's sweat drenched hair. After kissing her husband, she faced her former commander, who had joined her at Daniel's side. Her eyes bore deep into his. "Take care of them."

"You know I will."

Teal'c, Cam and Sheppard's team tried to argue that they would take the chance and go with Jack into the lab, but the general made it clear that no one was to follow.

Jack moved the stretcher up to the lab door and it opened. He heard Sam gasp when Daniel suddenly regained consciousness and again became very agitated. The same strange Furling language began to pour out of his mouth, as he pulled wildly at the restraints that were still on his wrists. Jack heard Sam's soft crying and he quickly looked back and saw Carson and Teyla trying to console her.  
Jon could tell that his sister was very scared and quickly took her hand in his. He whispered something into her ear and she seemed to calm down slightly. They led Jack, pushing their father on the stretcher through the threshold into the dark room and when they were all in, the door closed behind them. The room was pitch black, except for one small light that glowed on a computer console. Jack remembered it being the one that Daniel had spent many hours at when he and Sam had lived on Atlantis. He turned on his flashlight and watched the two children move towards the light.

"Jon?"

"Bring daddy over here," Jon said as he studied the view screen that suddenly came to life. Jack recognized the writing that scrolled over it. It was the same squiggly lines that he had written page after page of.

They stood there for an agonizing long time, as the Furling language continued to roll down the screen. Daniel had settled down some, but he still was mumbling incoherently and sweat was pouring off him. Jack was getting slightly impatient and wanted to ask Jon what was going on, but the concentration on the little boy's face was so intent that he just stood quietly and watched. When the words finally stopped scrolling, the lights came on and other computers lit up and there was a deafening sound of buzzing and whirling sounds. Daniel again became very worked up and Jack tried to push him back down on the stretcher, as the archeologist had somehow freed himself from the restraints.

A brilliant white light flooded the room and Daniel let out a blood curdling scream. The light was so intense that it blinded Jack. He tried to move towards the twins but a wave of energy lifted him up and threw him across the room. Slightly stunned, he yelled out Jon's name, but he was pretty sure the little boy couldn't hear him over the din of Daniel's screams and a high pitched screech that echoed around the room. After a few moments, there was a loud bang and then eerily quiet blackness.

It took a while before Jack had enough strength to stumble back on to his feet. Fumbling around in the dark, he desperately looked for his flashlight while called Jon and Laura's names … but there was no answer. When he finally found the flashlight he panicked for a moment when he saw Daniel was not on the stretcher. He then breathed a sigh of relief, when the flashlight beam found his friend. A very dazed looking Daniel was sitting on the floor, with his two little ones stretched out limply across his lap.

"Jack?" Daniel slurred. His glazed eyes rolled back in his head and sank into a slow faint to the floor.

Confusion ensued. The lights came on and the lab door opened. Jack yelled for Carson and the doctor came barreling through the door with Sam and the rest of the group right on his heels. Jack's head began to reel as everyone started talking at once. Jack tried to keep everyone but Sam back, as Carson quickly checked over Daniel and the children. When the doctor assured Sam that they were only sleeping a flood of relief spread through the room.

"O'Neill."

Jack looked away from the happy site of Sam's reunion with her family and saw that Teal'c was surveying the room with great intent.

"Holy buckets!" he exclaimed. The whole room, which had been pristine white to begin with, was now black and looked like a fire had raged through it. The only thing intact in the room was the one computer console and the overhead lights. My god, Jack thought, he had been here the whole time and he had no clue what the hell had happened.

Had it only been a little over twenty four hours since the whole ordeal had happened? To Jack it seemed like a lifetime ago and now here he was sitting quietly with Daniel looking at the moons of Atlantis.

"What are you doing here Jack?" Daniel finally asked, breaking the silence, "It's late."

"Oh … just had a long … very, very long conference call with Hank and some of the brass back on Earth. They are pretty curious about what happened. I was just on my way to bed … if I can find my room."

Daniel chuckled, "I can show you, it's beside ours."

"Good … thanks. I always seem to get lost here. By the way, what are you doing sitting here in the middle of the night and does Sam know you're here?"

"Thinking … and yes she does." Daniel smiled and then turned his attention back to the night sky.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Jack asked Daniel after another long period of silence. It didn't seem that he was in a hurry to return to his room anytime soon.

Daniel thought about the question for a moment and just shrugged his shoulders. "Things."

"Things?"

"Yes."

Slightly frustrated with Daniel's curt answers, Jack gave his friends shoulder a nudge. "Care to share?"

Daniel let out huge sigh and wrapped his arms tightly around his body. "I don't know … things … the past … my parents ... Sha're … us - SG1 … friends – past and present … falling in love with Sam and the time we spent here … Jon & Laura … what the future holds …"

"Maybe we should just live in the now Daniel."

"I don't think I can Jack," Daniel's face that had been so relaxed and happy suddenly turned very serious, "since I woke up earlier, something has been nagging at me … something I think I should remember about when I was out of it … and it scares me."

"About the Furlings?" Jack pulled himself up straighter in the chair.

Daniel solemnly nodded. "I think they're still interested in us Jack… especially in Jon."


	14. Chapter 14

The two old friends walked silently through the quiet hallways of Atlantis, until Daniel paused in front of a doorway.

"This is your room. Sam and I are just across the hall."

Jack swiped his hand over a panel by the door and it swooshed open. He poked his head into the room and saw that someone had put his duffel on the bed. It looked soft and very inviting; he couldn't remember the last time he had slept.

"Thanks Daniel," Jack yawned, patting his friend on the back, "I hope I can find my way back in the morning."

"I'll send the kids over," Daniel grinned," "they know the place by heart."

"No doubt." Jack smiled back.

"Any way … you won't have long to wait," Daniel said looking wearily at his watch, "it's already 0300."

Jack yawned again. "I'll catch a few Z's on the way back to earth."

"And who pray tell will fly the ship?" Daniel asked curiously.

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "Beckett can do it."

Daniel raised an eyebrow and followed Jack into the room. "Carson's coming back with us?"

"Yep … anyway I'll see you tomorrow." Jack raised his hands over his head in a long stretch and then pointed to the bed, "that bed is calling my name."

Daniel's brow furrowed. "He's coming to keep an eye on me … isn't he?" Jack could hear the ire in Daniel's voice and then let out a little sigh when the archeologist moved right up into his face when he didn't answer. "Jack! … isn't he?"

"Daniel … please, I'm ready to drop here." Jack sighed wearily.

"I'm fine," Daniel growled. "I don't need a damned nursemaid!"

"Oh for crying out loud Daniel," Jack snapped, "Just think for a minute what you've been through lately."

"I'm fine," he growled again but the words came out as more of a whisper.

"Daniel," Jack sighed, "go to bed." And with that he gently steered the angry archeologist out into the hallway and shut the door.

Daniel looked at the closed door and had the urge to pound on it. Instead he stewed in his anger for a few minutes before he moved across the hall. In the morning he would talk to Carson and tell him that it was not necessary for him to tag along. He was fine. Before he entered his room, Daniel took a few deep breaths to calm himself. If Sam was awake she would likely sense his tension.

Moonlight streamed in the long open window and its silvery glow shone down on Sam's sleeping form. He gently closed the door and moved quietly towards the bed. His hand reached down and smoothed a stray strand of her hair away from her face. Sometimes he couldn't believe that they were lovers … married and the parents of two beautiful children. He had loved Sha're and a part of his heart would always hold a special place for her, but after all that he and Sam had been through these past months, he knew that she was his one true soul mate. Her over-protectiveness sometimes drove him crazy, but deep down he knew she did it out of love and concern for him. In fact it probably had been her idea for Carson to return with them.

He wasn't sure how long he sat on the edge of the bed drinking in her beauty, when he was brought back from his thoughts by a small familiar sigh. Daniel quietly padded over to two small cots that were set in the corner of the room. Laura was neatly tucked into one of them, thumb in mouth and Mr. Bunny in her arms. His little Bee ... buzzing around all day … always in constant motion. Then at night, just the opposite. It looked like she was still nestled in the same position she had been in when he had tucked her in earlier. He leaned over and kissed her brow. A little smile formed on her lips, before she snuggled deeper into the covers. Daniel turned to the next bed where another muffled sigh came from.

Daniel smiled. Jon was just the opposite of his sister. More studious and quiet during the day, but at night he was a thrashing machine. Right now he was sprawled out on his stomach; one leg and one arm were hanging precariously over the edge of the bed and his covers were tangled all around him. Daniel gently untangled the blankets and carefully moved Jon's limbs back into the bed. He picked up the pillow that was lying on the floor and gently tucked it under his son's head. As he leaned into tuck the covers around the little boy, Jon's eyes fluttered open.

"Daddy," he murmured.

"Shh … sleep," Daniel whispered, as he continued to smooth the bedding around his son. Two little arms struggled out from the blankets and reached up to his father.

"You 'kay daddy?"

Daniel leaned down so his son could hug him. "Yes I'm fine … now close your eyes."

"But Daddy, I need to tell you something," Jon whispered in his ear.

"You can tell me tomorrow … its nighttime," Daniel kissed his brow before he gently pushed him back into the bed, "go to sleep."

"But Daddy, it's important," the little boy insisted, looking up at his father with great intensity, "Lya says she needs to talk to you." Daniel's jaw dropped opened and looked dumbfounded at his son. "You and mommy have to go to P30117."

"What? … Jon?"

"That's where the Nox live … right?" Jon looked up at his father with wide blue eyes seeking confirmation.

"Umm … yes … how … how do you know this?" Daniel asked in astonishment. As far as he knew Jon knew nothing about the Nox, but then again a Furling had been living in his son's head, so anything was possible.

"She told me."

"She told you? … You mean Lya?"

"Yes." Jon nodded enthusiastically.

"When?"

"I saw her in my head," Jon said tapping his hand on his shaggy blonde mop, "she's very pretty."

Daniel just stared in wonder at his son until he felt a little hand tugging on his shirt.

"Daddy, I'm tired," Jon yawned, wiggling down into the covers. "I'm going to go to sleep now."

"Oh … yes ... umm ... we'll talk more about this tomorrow." Daniel's mind was racing and he felt a little dazed, as he moved towards his own bed.

"Daddy?"

Daniel looked around and even though it was dark he could see the two large blue eyes that peeked out of the covers. "Jon it's late."

"I love you daddy."

Daniel never tired of hearing those simple honest words that came from his son. They struck something down deep inside of him that even he could never describe. He moved back to the small cot and bent over, brushing his hand through his son's hair. "I love you too little man," he whispered, kissing Jon's brow, "now go to sleep."

Like his sister, a small smile formed on Jon's lips and he nestled himself back into the covers. After sleep finally overtook the boy, Daniel moved back to his own bed. He peeled off his clothes and reached for the sleep pants that were lying on a nearby chair.

"Don't."

Daniel whipped his head around and saw Sam sitting up in bed, her arm stretched, reaching out for him. Her hair cascaded down over her shoulders and he sucked in his breath, when the moonlight illuminated the rosy pink tips of her breasts. The pajama bottom he was holding was quickly dropped and in one slow graceful motion he was molding her naked body next to his. Hands and mouths were everywhere, touching, caressing and kissing, as they began to explore each other for the first time in what seemed like an eternity.

"We shouldn't do this," he finally moaned when she began to move her mouth down his chest.

"Why not?" she growled as her tongue licked one of his nipples.

"Ch.. Children," he gasped, when her teeth took over from her tongue.

Sam let out a huge sigh. "You're right … we should probably wait until we get home."

She reluctantly rolled off Daniel's chest and they resigned themselves to just hold each other in their arms.

"You were gone a long time."

Daniel looked down at her in surprise. Several minutes had passed by and he thought she had fallen asleep.

"Jack found me .. he was lost."

She didn't bother asking him where he had been. The small balcony off the main tower was their special place and Daniel always had gone there to think.

Sam chuckled. "Remember when Rodney found us there … that one night."

"How could I forget," Daniel chuckled himself, "don't think I've ever seen that shade of red before."

Sam let out a sigh of contentment and snuggled deeper into Daniel's arms. A few more minutes passed by before she spoke again. "What were you and Jon talking about?"

Daniel stiffened slightly, not sure of what he should say. "He had a ... dream."

"Was he having a nightmare?" she asked pulling herself up and looking with concern at her son's bed. She had been worried that one of the children would have bad dreams about the past day's events.

"No … nothing like that," Daniel reassured her. "He's fine."

"You're sure?" Daniel nodded and even though she was slightly apprehensive, Sam allowed him to pull her back down into his arms. "What was it about?"

"I'll tell you about it in the morning." He kissed her tenderly and held her close, until her body finally relaxed and drifted into sleep. It was a long time, though, before he did. There was no doubt in his mind that Lya had been somehow communicating with Jon. The questions was why?

SG1***SG1***SG1**

"Sam?"

"Hmm?" She looked briefly at him, before her gaze went back to the Stargate.

"Fingers?" Daniel held up their entwined hands.

"What?"

"They're cutting off my circulation." Daniel grimaced slightly.

"Oh … sorry." She gave him an apologetic smile and loosened her grip, but kept her hand firmly clasped into his.

"Nervous?"

"Maybe a little," she let out a little sigh, "more anxious ... I think. How about you?"

"Anxious is a good word." Daniel agreed giving her a soft smile before they both turned their gazes back to the gate in front of them, both wondering what Lya wanted to talk to them about.

When Daniel woke up the morning after Jon had his dream, he found himself alone. He looked at his watch and was amazed that it was after 0900. There was a note on the bedside table telling him that Sam had taken the twins to the cafeteria for breakfast. After a quick shower, Daniel headed out. When he got to the cafeteria he found his family, Jack, John Shepard and Teyla sitting around a table. The Athosian was entertaining the children with a game, similar to 'Jacks' that he had seen other children of her people play.

Laura let out a little squeal when she saw her father walking up to their table. "Daddy's here … look Mommy … Daddy's here. Jon can tell us about his dream now … tell us Jon ...tell us."

"Laura," Sam chastised, "let your father get some breakfast first."

"That's OK I can wait," Daniel smiled and sat down beside Jon "you remember telling me about seeing Lya in a dream last night."

"Uh huh … you told me that we could talk about it today … that's why I wanted to wait for you."

"I don't see Teal'c or Uncle Cam. Should we wait for them?"

"They may be awhile," John Shepherd answered, "they went with Ronan to the Athosian settlement. Halling and some of the others are going to show them some of their martial arts training."

"I can tell them later." Jon said.

Daniel nodded and everyone put their full attention on Jon as he began to speak.

"I dreamed I was in a pretty forest. There were birds and animals everywhere. They weren't scared of me and they even followed me down a path. I saw Lya sitting on a little bench by a pond and when I came up to her she smiled and pulled me up into her lap. She said I was a very brave little boy and then she gave me a little cookie that tasted like honey. We sat for a while and watched two little rabbits play. I wished Laura was there because those are her favorite animals. When I started to yawn, she put me down and said it was time for me to go home. We walked along the path until we came to a Stargate. I didn't see a DHD and I asked her how we were going to dial it. She closed her eyes, stretched her arms over her head and it opened up! Before I went through, she told me that she wants you to come and visit her. She put a message on Daddy's computer telling you how you can make the Stargate work so you can visit her planet. I asked her if Laura and I could come too, but she said no. She said that one day when we were older we could visit her but that it was now time for us to be children again. She gave me a hug and told me to go through the gate. After I walked through the puddle I woke up and saw Daddy."

The original plan had been to stay on Atlantis for at least another day, but after hearing Jon's dream, Daniel and Sam were very anxious to get home. John got in touch with those that had gone to the mainland and after several calls back and forth between the Pegasus and Milky Way galaxies, the Jackson family, Jack, Cam, Teal'c and Carson Beckett were en route to earth.

Since it was only 0200 at the mountain, they were met at the jumper bay by Colonel Reynolds, who was the most senior officer on duty. He told them that Landry would meet them for a briefing at 0800. Teal'c knew Daniel and Sam were eager to check out the message Lya had sent them, so he volunteered to take the twins to the gym. Sam thanked him as both the children were wide awake and full of pent up energy. It was unlikely she would be able to get them to bed. Reynolds delivered a message to Cam telling him that Carolyn was in the infirmary and that she wanted him to meet her there right away. He had intended to tag along to see what the Nox message was about but followed Carson down to the infirmary instead.

Jack was still talking to Reynolds as Daniel and Sam made their way to the elevator. They were just about to enter, when their former commander came running down the hallway.

"Wait up kids," he panted squeezing himself in between the doors before they closed. "I'm coming with you."

Daniel gave his friend an annoyed look. They really wanted to read the message in private. "Thought you were going home?"

"I was, but Reynolds just gave me a message from Sarah. I have to stay away from home for the time being."

"Why?"

"Well it seems that while she was babysitting young Mitchell yesterday, some curious little red marks were discovered on his belly."

"Chicken pox?" Sam guessed.

"Yep," Jack affirmed," and I've never had them."

"Ahh." Daniel nodded his head in understanding, aware that it was very dangerous for adult males to get the disease.

"Anyway, my house is a quarantine zone, so it looks like I'll have to hang out here."

"Wouldn't Jimmy have been immunized for them?" Daniel asked Sam as they left the elevator and walked down the quiet hallway towards his office.

"I'm sure he was, but there is always a chance that you can get them, especially if your immune system is weak. He's always been very susceptible to colds and ear infections. He had the sniffles just before we left for Atlantis."

"Jon and Laura had the shots … right?" Daniel asked hesitantly.

"Oh yes," Sam replied, following him into the office, " but we should probably have Carolyn check them out anyway ...though I'm thinking that since that light healed Daniel, it probably would have cured any illness that they might have had."

"Speaking of lights." Jack pointed to Daniel's computer. "Why don't you power up that baby and see what Lya has to say."

Daniel sat down and when the computer booted up, he began to enter his passwords. Jack's eyebrow arched, Teal'c-like as he watched Daniel enter a very long string of codes into the computer.

"Slightly paranoid are we?" he asked, as Daniel continued to go through another series of security windows.

"Vala use to hack into it and online shop," Sam answered, "so I got him some high tech security."

"Wow!"

Sam and Jack turned their heads toward Daniel who was staring at computer monitor with total wonder.

"What is that?" Jack asked, peering down at the long mathematical equations that filled the screen.

"Looks like a formula … a very long formula … Sam?" Daniel looked up at his wife.

"Can I sit?" she asked looking at the screen over Daniel's shoulder.

Daniel nodded and moved out of his chair. She studied the screen quietly for some time until Jack began to get antsy.

"Carter?"

"Looks like a program made specifically for our gate's dialing computer. I'm thinking Lya put it here so we can dial up the Nox home world."

"Well that's what Jon said she would do." Daniel agreed.

"Well what are we waiting for," Jack slapped his hands together and pointed towards the door, "let's go down to the control booth and dial it up."

"I'm afraid we can't do that." Sam replied shaking her head. She pointed to one section of the equation. "There are very specific parameters concerning the time it can be loaded. It likely won't work if we go outside the specified time period."

"And when would that be?" Jack asked slightly annoyed.

Sam pursed her lips and squinted at the screen. "I'm not sure. Give me an hour and I should have it all sorted out."

Daniel and Jack left, so Sam could study the formula further and they headed down to the gym to see how Teal'c was faring with the twins.

Later in the morning, Sam reported her findings to General Landry, Daniel, Jack and Teal'c. She had determined that they could open the gate around 0900 the next day. Entering the specifics into the dialing computer would be very easy.

"The Nox probably made it easy knowing how 'young' we are," Jack snorted, emphasizing the word young with air quotations.

"You have a go," Landry confirmed to Daniel and Sam, "and I want you to take some back up."

"Me and Teal'c will go with them." Jack quickly volunteered.

Hank just gave him a friendly grin, "Jack … tomorrow is Tuesday."

"Yeah … so."

"Jack." the general replied in exasperation.

"Oh for crying out loud, Mitchell can go, he's better at that stuff than I am."

"What stuff?" Daniel asked.

"Oh … the damned Appropriations Committee … they won't give us the money we need to expand the training program unless we go and grovel before them." Jack snarled, "Let's face it Hank … groveling is just not my forte."

"Jack … you know Colonel Mitchell has taken some time off to be Jimmy … my grandson."

'Yeah, in my house … eating my food and hopefully not drinking my beer,' Jack thought to himself.

"Teal'c and Lieutenant Grogan will accompany Dr. and Colonel Jackson through the gate." Landry announced.

"Grogan!"

Landry ignored Jack's outburst and turned his attention to Daniel and Sam. "Good luck to you tomorrow and I hope you find the answers you seek. I have to leave for Washington in a few hours, so I've asked Colonel Reynolds to keep me appraised while I'm away."

"Thank you sir," Sam and Daniel said together, as everyone but a sullen Jack stood up when Landry got up from his chair.

"Jack," Landry turned back to his fellow general, "your flight leaves at 0600 tomorrow morning … I'll see you there."

SG1***SG1****SG1

"Where's Uncle Jack?' Laura asked later that day as the Jackson's and Teal'c sat down to dinner in the commissary.

"Probably somewhere pouting because he can't come with mommy and I tomorrow." Daniel replied blandly.

Laura giggled and dug into her spaghetti with great enthusiasm.

Jon looked thoughtfully at his own dinner, then turned his own gaze to his parents. "Lya said that only you and mommy could go."

"Teal'c and Uncle Tim are coming just as a precaution." Sam reassured her son.

"Lya didn't invite them." Jon pouted slightly.

"It will be OK monkey." Sam reached over and ruffled his curly mop, "don't worry about it."

Jon's words echoed in Daniel's head as they continued to stand before the gate. Were they doing the right thing. Maybe Teal'c and Grogan shouldn't come with them. His thoughts were interrupted when Sam's fingers dug back down into his skin; he grimaced again, but didn't say anything.

"I wonder where Teal'c and Grogan are." Daniel scowled, looking down at his watch. They had been scheduled to leave five minutes ago. He looked up to Walter in the control room. "What's the holdup?"

Before the technician could reply, Jack, in his black SG1 off world uniform came swaggering into the gate room with a very glum looking Teal'c following closely behind.

"Good morning campers!" He took his black billed cap out of his back pocket with a flourish and pulled it over his silver hair, "Sorry for being late." He smiled widely, and gave his former teammates a little wink as he pointed his P90 towards the gate. "Are you ready to head off?"

"Jack?" Daniel looked at him in total confusion.

"Something on your mind Daniel?" the general asked checking his sunglasses.

"Where's Grogan?"

"Change of plans. Grogan's not coming … I am."

"Through the gate?"

"Yes Daniel … through the gate."

"Aren't you suppose to be on a plane?" Sam asked curiously.

"The meeting was canceled." Jack grinned.

"Really." Daniel looked at Jack suspiciously. Something definitely smelled fishy.

"Yep … apparently the Appropriations committee had to attend to something more important than our little training program. They said they would get back to us."

"And what about Grogan?" Daniel asked, "Landry said he was suppose to come with us."

"He had a little … umm …" Jack let out a little cough. " … accident … an unfortunate incident with Siler and a rather large wrench … so here I am!"

Daniel continued to look at Jack suspiciously. "Does Landry know about this?"

"Just got off the phone with him."

"You're taking advantage of him not being here."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Boys!" Sam yelled, before she looked pleadingly at her husband. "Please Daniel let's just go."

"OK but I will be very interested to find out how Grogan's accident came about." Daniel replied, glaring at Jack.

"What are you saying Daniel … do you think I would deliberately cause Grogan to be injured just so I could go with you guys?" Jack asked, glaring right back at Daniel.

"I wouldn't put it past you. Ever since he got engaged to Cassie you have been making his life a living hell."

"Have not."

"Have too."

"Oh for crying out loud," Sam finally yelled after Jack and Daniel continued to quibble with each other. "You're both acting like children."

"Indeed." Teal'c agreed.

Jack and Daniel, both properly chastised, shut up. Sam let out a huff of air and yelled up to Walter. "Dial it up Sergeant."

Silence fell over the room as the chevrons on the gate lit up one after another. When the last one locked into place, the familiar kawoosh echoed through the gate room, forming an extra ordinarily brilliant blue puddle.

"Is it just me or is it bluer than usual?" Daniel asked as they all stared at the event horizon.

"It does seem brighter," Teal'c agreed.

"Well times a wasting." Jack marched up the ramp and poked his P90 into the puddle. "Looks fine to me. Come on Teal'c we'll take point."

"Ready?" Daniel asked reaching for Sam's hand.

Sam nodded and they followed their team mates through.

The sun on the other side was very bright and it took a few moments for Daniel to adjust his eyes to the glare. He fumbled in his vest pocket for his sunglass clip and nearly dropped it when he heard Sam call out.

"Daniel, I can't see them ….I don't think Jack and Teal'c are here."


	15. Chapter 15

Daniel could hear Sam's voice, but the light was so bright that it took a great deal of effort for him to get his eyes to focus on her. It surrounded them like a thick fog and Daniel was unable to make out any distinguishable landscapes or structures. All he could see the brilliance was the gate itself and the stairs that led down to where his wife was standing at the bottom.

"Are you sure they're not here?" Daniel asked. He was still a bit unsteady on his feet and he stumbled down the stairs. Sam reached out her hand and he quickly grabbed it and pulled her protectively to his side.

"They wouldn't have gone off into this." Sam shielded her eyes and squinted out into the intense glare of the light.

"Jack … Teal'c..." Daniel started to yell, but before he could get another word out, the light got even brighter. They both felt an odd tingling pulse course through their bodies and they quickly grasped each other in a tight hug.

"Daniel ... I think ... I think I'm going to pass ... pass..." Sam went limp in his arms and feeling light-headed himself, Daniel slowly sank to the ground. Before he totally lost consciousness, Daniel felt a warm hand caress his cheek. He forced his eyes open and saw a blurry face smile down on him through the light. Then there was blackness.

SG1...SG1...SG1...

Master Sergeant Harriman had smiled as he watched the original members of SG1 walk through the gate … first General O'Neill and Teal'c and then a few seconds later Dr. and Colonel Jackson. It was just like old times. The only thing missing was General Hammond at his side wishing the outgoing team 'God Speed.' Walter reflected for a moment before he turned his attention to the routine gate diagnostic he did every time someone departed or arrived. He had barely begun his tests, when the Stargate suddenly sprang to life again.

"Unscheduled off world activation," he shouted through the microphone.

Alarms sounded and a squad of marines stormed through the blast doors of the gate room.

"What the hell! Get that iris closed Sergeant!" Colonel Reynolds yelled as he came barreling down the stairs into the control booth.

"It's not responding sir," Walter replied in a calm even voice, despite the bedlam that was going on around him. He had already slapped his hand several times on the device that activated the shield but nothing was happening.

"Keep trying!" Reynolds snapped, alternating his gaze from the Sergeant , who's fingers were flying over his keyboard and the gate below.

When it became evident that the iris was not going to close, everyone in the control room and the gate room held their collective breaths as the event horizon formed. A few agonizing moments passed before two male figures literally flew out of the puddle. The first person landed hard on the top of the ramp, head first and then tumbled rapidly down to the bottom. When he finally came to a rest, his right leg was twisted at a very awkward and painful looking angle. The second person also came in very fast, but he was able to control his landing better than first person had.

The marines quickly trained their weapons on the two disheveled figures, but as soon as Reynolds saw who they were, he yelled at the soldiers to stand down.

Teal'c, slightly dazed, slowly sat up, but Jack didn't move. One of the marines offered the Jaffa his hand, but it was swatted away as he moved to his friend's side.

"O'Neill?" Teal'c gave the general's shoulder a nudge and when he saw that there was no response, his voice echoed loudly throughout the gate room. "Get a medical team here … NOW!"

SG1...SG1...SG1...

Jack hated waking up with a headache and in this case it was a very nasty nail in the head pounding one. He needed an aspirin … maybe Sarah would get up and get him one.

"Sarah?" he mumbled moving his hand across the bed expecting to find the warm body of his wife. A small sigh escaped him when he slowly realized the bed he was in wasn't his own. He tried to open his eyes but the pain throbbing behind them convinced him to keep them closed.

"Jack … are you awake?"

Sarah? That was Sarah … maybe he was home.

Jack willed his eyes open and looked up into the warm but concerned eyes of his wife and another woman in white scrubs. No … not a home. He tried to sit up, but he was hindered by wires and tubes that seemed to be attached to him everywhere. He was in a hospital room, but even in his confusion he knew he was not at the SGC.

"Sarah?" he croaked, trying to sit up.

"I'll go and get Dr. McBride," the other woman said as she moved out of his peripheral vision. "Make sure he remains as still as possible."

"Did you hear that Jack … you have to lie still." Sarah gently pushed her husband back down into his pillow and then placed a kiss on his lips. "You had an operation … remember?"

"Umm .. operation? ... oh yeah ...new knee." Jack mumbled as memories of the past few days came back to him.

His unexpected tumble down the Star Gate ramp had done irreparable damage to his right knee and the only alternative was to have it replaced. Since the operation was not something Carson or Carolyn normally did, they felt it would be in Jack's best interest if he had it done at the Air Force Academy Hospital by an orthopedic surgeon.

Jack let out another small moan and Sarah grasped his hand in concern. "Jack?"

"Just a headache." he lied. The pain in his leg was almost as intense as it was in his head. The glare of the overhead lights seared through his eyes and he momentarily closed them before they quickly snapped opened. How could he have forgotten!

"Have they come back yet?" he asked expectantly.

Sarah bit down on her lip, but before she could answer, she was pushed away from Jack's side when Dr. McBride and several nurses came into the room. She might not have said anything, but Jack had seen the expression on her face. Daniel and Sam were still missing.

SG1...SG1...SG1...SG1

"You know staring at it won't bring Sam or Daniel back."

Teal'c turned his gaze momentarily from the Stargate to Colonel Mitchell, who had joined him at the bottom of the ramp.

"How is JamesMitchell?" Teal'c asked ignoring Cam's statement.

"He and our house have been declared chicken pox free." The relief in his voice was clearly evident.

"That is good news … and what of O'Neill?"

"Carolyn just called and said everything went fine … she's going to call us when he wakes up."

Teal'c just nodded his head in a small bow and turned his attention back to the gate.

"I'm sure they're fine," Cam said after a few moments of silence. "You know Jackson, he has an uncanny knack for getting himself in and out of trouble."

"I am not worried CameronMitchell."

Cam smiled to himself. He liked that Teal'c was now calling him by his given name instead of his rank, but he didn't really understand the Jaffa's calm demeanor concerning Sam and Daniel.

"You're not?"

"Did no one tell you what JonathanJackson said." The Jaffa's voice was slightly terse.

"Yes … but it's been a week Teal'c."

"He says they are not in danger," Teal'c replied quietly.

Cam never said anything, silently hoping his friend's words were true. The two team mates continued to stand in silence before Cam gave Teal'c a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"I'll see you later," he said moving towards the exit, "with the General out of commission, I have extra work on my hands with the new recruits."

"If at any time you require assistance, I offer my services to you."

"Thanks," Cam smiled, "I just might take you up on that."

Cam passed through the blast doors, but when the chevrons on the Stargate suddenly began to light up he quickly moved back into the room. The blue event horizon quickly appeared and a rare smile formed on Teal'c face when he noticed its brilliant blue colour.

"Walter! … Close the damned iris!" Cam yelled up to the sergeant.

"I'm trying to, sir!" the technician yelled back.

Cam quickly stood back, but Teal'c remained where he was as a squad of marines stormed through the blast doors and aimed their weapons up at the gate.

"Why is that iris still open Walter?" General Landry barked, suddenly appearing at the Sergeant's side.

"Nothing is working sir," Walter replied, clearly frustrated, "it's just like the last ti..."

"Well I'll be damned," Landry laughed, cutting of Walter's explanation. Walter looked up from his keyboard and gaped in wonder as Daniel and Samantha Jackson walked hand in hand through the event horizon.

SG1***SG1***SG1***

Daniel made his way down a relatively quiet hallway of the Academy Hospital towards the Orthopedic Wing. When he came to the Nurse's station he inquired where General O'Neill's room was. The nurse at the desk informed him that the general was in x-ray and directed him to a nearby waiting room.

Daniel settled himself into a very uncomfortable plastic chair and picked up an old National Geographic magazine. He thumbed idly through the pages, until a picture of a tropical Pacific island caught his eye. A small smile formed on his lips and his thoughts drifted back to the events that transpired after he and Sam blacked out after going through the Stargate a week ago.

SG1***SG1***SG1***

Daniel groggily opened his eyes and stared in hazy confusion at the unfamiliar surroundings. The last thing he remembered was the blinding light that seemed to cover the Nox planet when they stepped out of the event horizon.

"Sam." He gently nudged his wife who was curled up beside him on a large king-sized bed. "Wake up."

She let out a sleepy moan and slowly lifted herself up into a sitting position. Her mouth dropped opened and her eyes nearly popped out of her head. They were lying on a luxurious bed, adorned with soft silky sheets. The bed took up most of the space of the large room it was situated in. A bathroom could be seen through a door to the left of the bed and to the right there was small table with two plush chairs around it. The only other piece of furniture in the room was a tall cupboard that was made out of a wicker like material. No exit door could be seen, but it was possible it could behind the curtains that covered the far wall. The whole room had a tropical feel to it.

"Where are we?" Sam asked, slowly taking in their surroundings.

"I have no idea … guess we should check things out." Daniel replied. He pulled off the sheet that was covering them and then when he realized they were naked, he quickly pulled it back. "I… I wonder where our clothes are?"

Daniel had become very sensitive about the appearance of his body since he became sick. His once well-toned muscles had slowly deteriorated and were replaced with bone-thin arms and legs. The Furling device on Atlantis had cured him but it had not restored his body to what it once had been.

"Maybe there in that cupboard," Sam said slipping out of bed. She heard Daniel's sharp intake of breath and looking over her shoulder, she saw that Daniel's eyes were staring longingly at her naked body.

It had been a long time since they had made love. Sam had tried on a few occasions to initiate sex but one of the side effects of Daniel's sickness, much to his shame, was impotence. Sam had never been more ecstatic the night he responded to her advances when they were on Atlantis. Eventually they had to stop what they were doing, because the children were in the room but she had sighed a breath of relief that his interest in her had been restored.

She didn't find their clothes in the cupboard but there were several pairs of light cotton pants and shorts that would fit Daniel; some colourful flowing skirts and capris pants for her and several types of shirts in both their sizes.

A scowl appeared on Daniel's face as he looked at the tan pants Sam gave him.

"No underwear?"

"None that I can see … no shoes either," she said quickly pulling on a bright blue skirt and a white T-shirt that clung tightly to her breasts. "Hurry up, I want to see what's behind those curtains."

Daniel found his glasses sitting on the small table and after quickly pulling on his pants he came up to Sam's side just as she was pulling back the drapes.

"Holy Hannah!" Sam exclaimed when she saw the vista that lay before them.

The curtains had been covering a large sliding glass door that led out onto an ornate patio. There were hanging baskets and containers brimming over with cascades of colourful flowers and lush vines. Water in several small fountains gurgled happily among the flowers and in one case flowed into a small pool full of exotic looking fish. Plush lounge chairs were scattered over the deck area and around a large table that had a brilliant blue umbrella open over it. On the table there were platters of fruit, vegetables, cheese and bread, with a bottle of Champagne chilling at the side.

Several steps led down from the deck onto another patio that was mainly occupied by a large oval swimming pool. This deck was also ablaze with flowers, fountains and lounge chairs. More steps led from that deck down onto a very white pristine beach. The sand surrounded a U shaped turquoise blue lagoon and beyond the tranquil water an ocean could be seen in the distance.

"What in the world is going on?" Daniel asked as he and Sam moved across the deck towards the table.

"Lya maybe?"

"You think?"

"I do." Sam lifted a cream coloured sheet of stationary off the table and handed it to Daniel.

_This is my gift to you. Love and take care of each other. This time and place is only for you and no one else. Do not worry about the little ones, they know you are safe. General O'Neill and Teal'c are safe as well. I will come for you in seven of your earth days. Lya._

Daniel seemed perplexed. "Why is she is doing this?"

"You and Lya have a bond."

"Sam?" Daniel looked at his wife, puzzled by her comment.

"When you were sick … those days before we went to Atlantis … you spoke to me about how we never really had any time for just the two of us ... you said you would love to take me away to some place where there was no one but the two of us."

"I did?"

"Well, you were pretty sick and hallucinating," Sam remembered sadly, "so I suppose you don't remember."

"Not really no." Daniel admitted.

"Anyway, I think Lya sensed how you felt and I'm thinking she's giving us this gift because of that."

"Our own private paradise." Daniel pulled her hand into his and they gazed over the tropical landscape that lay before them.

They continued to stand hand in hand for a few silent minutes before Sam smiled up at her husband. "Well I don't know about you but I'm starved."

Daniel grinned wickedly before he pulled her into his arms. They melted together and their lips and tongues danced a long slow sensual dance. Daniel's hands slowly but greedily roamed over her body until they reached the round curves of her backside. He pulled her in tighter and she groaned in ecstasy when his hips moulded and then began to grind rhythmically with hers. Little zats of electricity shot through her and she let out a little whimper of protest when, due to the need for oxygen, they finally parted. Sam breathed heavily as they stared intently at each other.

"I..I.. actually meant hungry for food … but that was nice too."

Daniel placed his hands on either side of her face and his mouth mated with hers again before it became very interested in the contours of her neck. A small shriek escaped her lips when his hands moved deftly down the sides of her body and then up under the tight t-shirt finding their mark on her breasts. His fingers fondled the tight little peaks and she gasped as the t-shirt suddenly disappeared off her.

"Oh the hell with it," she giggled when they fell onto the nearest lounge chair, "we can eat later."

Many hours later, after they had christened several of the lounge chairs, the pool, the bed and the large Jacuzzi tub in the bathroom, they finally ate the food that had been provided. They sat closely side by side and in between bites of cheese or fruit, they would share soft kisses and tender touches. Sam looked dreamily into her husband's eyes remembering the wonderful things he had done to her body and the things that he let her do in exchange. Gone was the man who had earlier that day been so self-conscious of his body. When they were done eating they took a large blanket they found and moved down onto the beach to watch the sun set over the horizon.

For the next few days Daniel and Sam's days were spent in much the same way. Every morning when they woke up, they would find food on the table – fruit, cheese, bread, juice and even coffee. When they went off to explore their surroundings or back to bed to explore each other, the dishes would vanish and would be replaced with lunch and then again dinner. Sometimes there was cooked fish, rice or lentils but never meat of any kind.

The small house they slept in consisted only of the bedroom and the bathroom. Every time they came back into house, the bed would be made with fresh linens and new towels were stacked neatly on the vanity. Dirty clothes were gone and replaced with clean new ones. One time when they were in the throes of lovemaking Sam wondered if Lya was somewhere watching them.

They did a lot of walking but only on the beach. A thick tangled jungle of prickly vines and trees surrounded both the house and the beach and since they had no shoes, there was no way they could walk through them. The first time they walked down along the shoreline of the lagoon, they noticed that they could walk and walk but they never reached the distant ocean. In fact the sand on the beach seemed to be too perfect. It was smooth and never too hot to walk on. In fact the temperature every day seemed to be consistent. The day temperature was around 27 Celsius and in the evening it would dip just low enough to make sleeping very comfortable. It never rained and the only wind they experience were pleasant breezes that came off the ocean. Daniel asked Sam if she thought the weather was controlled by a Touchstone. She thought it could be possible, but she was more inclined to think they were in some sort of artificial environment made specifically by Lya for them.

One morning, after they had been on their tropical beach for about six days, Daniel woke up with Sam nowhere in sight. Not finding her in the bathroom, he walked out onto the patio and saw her standing out on the beach looking out into the blue lagoon. Concern etched in his face when he walked up beside her and saw tears streaming down her face.

"Hey, what wrong?" He gently wiped the tears with his fingers and gently pulled her into a comforting hug.

"I miss my babies," she cried into his shoulder.

"Then you shall see them." Daniel and Sam both whipped their heads around. Lya was standing behind them, smiling softly. "I think it time for you to go home, but first, there is something that I must talk to you about."

SG1**SG1***SG1***

"Dr. Jackson."

"Hmm ...what?" Daniel came out of his thoughts and looked groggily at the nurse that stood before him.

"You can see General O'Neill now."

"Oh, OK … thanks." Daniel put the magazine back on the table and followed the nurse down the hallway towards the nurse's station.

"He's in room 303." She pointed down another hallway. "And Dr. Jackson … just to be warned, he's not in the best of moods."

When he came to the room, Daniel took in a deep breath before pushing the door open. Sarah had also warned him earlier that day about Jack's cranky mood. After his knee replacement surgery, he had a freak accident. He had been trying to maneuver himself with his crutches when he slipped on a wet spot on the bathroom floor that sent him flat on his face with a broken fibula.

Even though it was a bright sunny day, the blinds were closed tight. Not only was the room dark, it was quiet as well. The only sound Daniel could hear when he entered was the familiar steady beep of an intravenous machine. He walked hesitantly towards the bed and winced. Jack's right leg was in traction and attached to a device that looked like it belonged in a torture chamber.

"You just going to stand there and stare?" Jack opened his eyes and peered menancily up at Daniel.

"Hey Jack," Daniel smiled weakly, "how are you feeling?"

"Just peachy." The sarcasm dripped from Jack's voice.

"It's a bit dark in here," Daniel pointed towards the window, "why don't I open those blinds."

"Knock yourself out."

Light filtered into the room when the blinds were opened. Daniel got a better look at Jack and a pang of guilt washed over him. They should have listened to Jon when he warned them that only Sam and him should go through the gate.

"So you're back."

"Yes ... yes ... last night."

"Sam?" Jack peered around Daniel.

"She said she'd drop by later. The kids are a bit clingy ... they don't like us going anywhere without them. They seemed OK when I told them I was coming to see you. Carolyn is going to try and see if she can get them to bend the rules and let them come see you as well."

"I'd like that." A small smile formed on Jack's lips for a few seconds before it was replaced by a scowl. "So rumor has it that you and Sam had a little honeymoon."

A red flush washed over Daniel's face. "Umm ..Yeah … it was ... nice." Daniel quietly replied.

"Nice? … Right!" Jack spat, "Lya transported you and Sam to a tropical paradise and then shoved Teal'c and me like yesterday's garbage back through the wormhole."

"It wasn't like that Jack."

"Really?"

"Lya wasn't the one that caused your accident Jack … that blinding light that we encountered when we step through the gate ... it's what threw you and Teal'c back through ... that light was the Furlings."


	16. Chapter 16

Paste your document here...

Jack chewed thoughtfully on his lip, intently studying his goddaughter's face and the single card that she clutched tightly to her chest. "Do you have a five?"

Peals of laughter flowed out of Laura, as she bounced up and down on the bed. "NO! Go Fish!"

Jack scowled at the little girl (which only made her giggle more) and then down at the stack of cards that were piled at his side. Reluctantly he picked one up and scowled even more when he realized it did not match any of the cards that were overflowing in his hand.

"My turn!...My turn!" Laura chirped, "Do you have an eight?"

"For crying out loud!" Jack groused handing her the eight of spades.

A shriek of joy echoed around the bedroom, as the little girl bounced up and down, proudly displaying the two matching cards to everyone in the room. "Jon … Jon I win! … Mommy I win ...see see! … Auntie Sarah look … I win! … I win!"

Sam quickly got up from a small table where she was putting a puzzle together with Jon and Sarah. "Laura be careful," she said, moving her over- exuberant daughter away from Jack's prone leg, "you'll hurt Uncle Jack's leg."

Laura's blue eyes widened with concern, "Me sorry, Uncle Jack."

"No sweat little Bee," Jack replied giving her a reassuring wink, "some of the so called nurses that supposedly took care of me at the hospital knocked me around worse than that. Bunch of incompe..."

"Jack!" Sarah hissed quietly at him.

"What?"

She subtly nodded her head in Laura's direction, trying to get him to understand that his remarks were not suitable for little ears.

Laura didn't seem to notice the tension between her godparents and moved cautiously across the bed, being careful not to jostle Jack's leg.

"Can we play some more," she asked, batting her big blue eyes at Jack.

"Uncle Jack just got home from the hospital Laura … I think he needs to rest now," Sam replied motioning her daughter to get down off the bed.

Laura responded by sticking out her infamous lip in a large pout and stomping her foot. "But I want to play!"

Sarah studied Sam while she tried to get Laura interested in the puzzle. If anyone had told her three years ago that her husband's ex-lover would become one of her best friends she would have thought that they were crazy. But that was exactly what had happened. Sarah had never pushed to become her friend but Sam, having no mother figure in her life, had come to her for advice on the twins and slowly a deep and warm bond and formed between them. Watching her now Sarah knew that something was on Sam's mind. When she had re-married Jack, he had lobbied and finally had been given permission to tell her about the Stargate program. Her security clearance of course was fairly low and Sarah figured that Sam was likely not at liberty to discuss with her whatever was on her mind.

Sarah moved over to her husband's bed and feigning to clean up the cards, she leaned into Jack and whispered. "Talk to her."

"Wha.." Sarah covered his mouth with hers before he could blurt out anymore. When she released his mouth she gave his a knowing look and moved over to Laura who was still pouting.

"Why don't you and Jon come with me. I think there might be some ice cream in the kitchen."

Both pairs of blue eyes lit up. The puzzle, the card game and Uncle Jack were soon forgotten.

A little pout formed on his face when they left the room without even a goodbye. "Hmmp … deserted for ice cream."

He looked over at Sam and scowled. Sarah was right – and she usually was – something was on Sam's mind and he had a feeling he knew what it was. Damn it Daniel, he thought, you had better be right. Those damned Furlings were dangerous.

SG1***SG1***SG1***

"What do you mean the Furlings are responsible?" Jack had asked Daniel after the archeologist informed him that Lya was not the one that had sent Teal'c and himself flying through the Stargate. "Did we not dial P30 117?"

"Umm … yes." Daniel replied, slightly surprised that Jack knew the gate address.

"And that is the 'Nox' home world … right."

"Yes."

"What then, pray tell, were the damned Furlings doing there?"

"Well," Daniel sighed, "it's complicated and a bit of a long story."

"Go for it," Jack replied dryly, "it's not like I have anywhere to go."

"OK .. well the first thing you need to know is that the Nox and the Furlings are related..."

"What? Why is the first we have heard about this?" Jack asked and before Daniel could answer he did himself, " no wait don't tell me I know … we're 'too young'."

Daniel sadly nodded in agreement. "Anyway as I was saying … their related. The Nox as you know are very technologically advanced ..."

"Yeah … love those floating cities." Jack interrupted, but then saw the frustration on Daniel's face and motioned him with his hand. "Umm … sorry … continue."

Daniel nodded and ran his fingers through his hair before he began. Jack groaned inwardly knowing that he was going into his lecture mode.

"OK, so despite being technologically advanced the Nox preferred to lead simple quiet lives. They were pacifists and had no real desire to explore outside their boarders. There was a faction, though, that grew out of the race that craved more out of their existence. They became restless and wanted to be more like their allies the Ancients and the Asgard – exploring space and meeting other species. Eventually the two factions mutually decided to part ways and two separate races emerged. The Furlings soon became very powerful and used their extraordinary mind powers to build a society that was even more technologically advanced than the Nox. It was this technology, though, that eventually became their downfall. Overtime they developed the ability to leave their corporal bodies and exist as pure energy for long periods of time, then returning to their physical form whenever they wanted. Unfortunately though there was a serious side effect … something that they didn't discover until it was too late. This continual shifting from corporal to non-corporal caused their physical bodies to slowly deteriorate and it soon came to the point that they could no longer exist in their physical form … and to make things worse reproduction in the non-corporal form was rare. Unlike the ascended Ancients, the Furlings in their energized form were not immortal and though they had long life spans, they eventually died ... like the Asgard, their race is slowly dying..."

"Daniel?"

"Yes Jack." Daniel asked, surprised that his friend had listened this long before interrupting him.

"What does this have to do with why the damned Furlings flung me through the gate?"

"I'm getting to that Jack … I have to give you some back ground first."

"How much 'more' background?" the general asked, emphasizing the word more with his fingers.

"I told you the story was long, but if you want I could type it up into a report for you?"

Jack just rolled his eyes and motioned him to continue. Daniel reports were usually three times as long as his lectures.

"So .. where was I..." Daniel asked, more to himself than Jack.

"The Furlings are dying … no pity there if you ask me..."

"Right … well when they found out they were dying their scientist decided to try blending their non-corporal essence with that of other corporal beings ... even the Nox themselves… "

"The Nox let them do that?' Jack asked incredulously.

"No … they did it without the Nox's knowledge. The Nox didn't find out about the experiments until several unexplained deaths occurred. It seems that the blendings were not working. Most of the Nox that the Furlings blended with died and in most cases the Furling did as well. Eventually the Nox captured a Furling and figured out was happening. Subsequently, they disassociated themselves from their cousins, though they have kept a fairly close eye on them."

"Uhh ...Daniel … they blended with me … with you ... and Jon."

"Yes," Daniel answered quietly. A small silence ensued before Daniel cleared his throat and continued. "They .. umm … the Furlings actually found out about you from the last time they blended with a Nox. Many years before they found out that their race was dying, they had been secretly working with an Ancient. They were attempting to perfect the blending process..."

"In that lab on Atlantis." Jack guessed.

Daniel nodded. "Yes ... an when the Wraith came, the Ancients sank the city. The Furling who had been working there was never heard from again and no one, not even the Nox according to Lya knew where Atlantis was."

"And then we found it. They wanted me to lead them to Atlantis. "

"Well yes that interested them, but Lya said they were more interested in you," Daniel smirked at Jack, "and the fact that the whole Ancient library had been downloaded into your brain..."

"Twice, Daniel, twice." Jack emphatically held up two fingers.

"Yes Jack," Daniel nodded in acknowledgment, "I know ... twice ... anyway when they found out about this, a Furling was sent to observe you. They believed that you might have the answers to their problems somewhere in your subconscious. There were some concerns when they found out you had cancer. Apparently a simple blending would not work. It was decided that they would have to separate your essence from your physical body until they were able to heal you. They had never tried this with anyone but their own kind so the procedure would be risky. The problem was not with the initial separation but there was a good chance that you might not survive when your body and mind were rejoined."

"Well I guess they were successful!" Jack replied drolly.

"Apparently."

"So does Lya know where they took me … I didn't remember much of anything after I woke up eating brussel sprouts." Jack made a face vividly recalling the taste of the slimy green vegetable in his mouth.

Daniel couldn't help smiling. "Likely to their home-world."

"And just how does that work?"

"Well she tried to explain it but it was beyond me," Daniel replied giving his shoulders a shrug. "Even Sam didn't really understand so..."

"Yeah I get it we are way too young … so did they get any information out of me, I mean Thor told us that there was nothing left … you know of the Ancient stuff."

"No Thor was correct about that … besides your Ancient gene you don't have any Ancient knowledge anymore …" Daniel paused and shoved his hands into his pockets and let out a huge sigh, "but they did find out about me."

"Oh … that you Ascended and then descended … twice."

"Yes." Daniel smiled weakly.

"They didn't know that before?"

"No, I guess the last time they blended with a Nox was before I Ascended .. the first time. They probably didn't know that you had the library downloaded the second time either."

"I wonder why it took them so long to come for me ... quite a few years went by from the first head sucking time to when I got sick."

"I imagine they had to be careful. The Nox were watching them."

"Apparently not close enough," Jack mumbled, before he continued. "So they found out about you from me?"

Daniel just nodded his head. He looked troubled, Jack thought. Something was weighing heavily on his mind.

"I bet the little slime balls were just salivating over that," Jack continued sourly, "they found an honest to god ascended being that descended."

Daniel's hand plunged even further into his pockets. "Remember when the kids were born and I was acting … umm … weird?"

"You mean more weird than usual?" Jack quipped trying to lighten the mood.

Daniel just shrugged and began to pace. "Anyway I guess they were messing with my mind. Lya is pretty sure the information that they wanted is still in my subconscious but I guess it's buried so deep that even the most sophisticated Furling … umm … techniques couldn't uncover it."

"So they turned to Jon?"

" And Laura too. A first they were just watching them, but one of them decided to take matters into his own hands and blended with Jon without the other Furling's permission and then well … you know the rest."

Daniel moved towards the window and looked out at the warm sunny day that lay before him. Silence hung in the air before Jack spoke again.

"Did they really think he could help them with their umm..."

Daniel turned and looked at Jack. "Procreation problem?" Jack just nodded before Daniel continued, "They still do."

"What?" Jack shot up from his position in the bed and winced a little when his bad leg shifted. "Is there still a threat to him?"

"Possibly." Daniel quietly admitted.

"Son of a bitch," Jack cursed through his teeth, "is that why they were on Nox home world? It seems to me that they are not doing a very good job of keeping an eye on them?"

"They're trying their best, but they can't possibly watch every one of them all the time." Daniel moved back towards Jack and fell heavily into the plastic chair beside the bed. "Lya detected their presence when you and Teal'c came through the gate. There was a bit of a scuttle and you guys got thrown back to earth."

"Are you saying that they have been on the base and hitched a ride with me when I went through the gate?" Jack asked in total disbelief.

"Well most likely they were with Teal'c, not you."

Jack looked at Daniel in total confusion. "Teal'c … why the hell were they on him?"

"It seems Lya has you, me, Sam, the kids and a few others marked with something that will detect if a Furling tries to blend with us again."

"Does she now!" Jack growled, "and not Tealc?"

"The marker only works for human physiology so she wasn't able to mark Teal'c, I think that's why she only wanted Sam and me to come ... any way because of this latest incident she gave Sam the means to download a program into our systems that will detect if a Furling tries to come through our gate."

"So we're safe then." Jack looked at Daniel for reassurance and when he received none, he asked again. "Daniel please tell me we are safe."

"Well … I suppose for now … but … "

"Daniel?"

Daniel hesitated before blurting out, "I made a decision that you might not agree with."

SG1***SG1***SG1***

Damned Furlings! Jack cursed to himself as he reflected on the conversation he had with Daniel. What a fucking mess! He still wasn't sure if Daniel made the right decision. He probably would have leaned the other way. But they were in a corner … damned if they did and probably damned if they didn't.

Damn it! Daniel should be the one reassuring her. Not him .. but no he made his big decision and then ran off to Denver to finish his PHD thingy. Damn you Daniel ... Damn you!

"Sam?"

When there was no response, Jack gritted his teeth and gave her his best 'general' voice. "Carter!"

Sam looked in Jack's direction but she seemed nonplussed by his sharp tone. She let out a huge sigh and placed the piece of the jig saw puzzle that she had been fiddling with back on the table.

"He's usually right about these things Sam," he said in a softer demeanor.

"I know, but I feel uneasy about it … I wonder if we shouldn't tell..."

Listen, "I admit that I'm not sure if you guys have made the right decision but I respect that it was difficult and yours alone to make. However, I do agree with Daniel thought that the fewer people that know about this, the better ... telling Landry or any of the big brass will serve no useful purpose. The Nox have the Furlings, we hope, under control and as long it remains hidden Jon will be safe and that is our main priority … right."

Sam just shuddered. "What if he finds it?"

"Jon's only three Sam."

"We're three and a half." Two little voices chimed together.

Jack and Sam turned together to see Jon and Laura standing in the doorway.

Jon smiled widely. "We brought you ice cream." He took the dish that was in his hands over to Jack.

"Thanks squirt." Jack said carefully taking the ice cream from him. "Mmm strawberry, my favorite."

"Mommy?" Laura asked, handing her a bowl as well, "What don't you want Jon to find?"

SG1***SG1***SG1***

It was a very hot day in Denver. Only a few wispy white clouds graced the light blue sky. Jack tugged on his tie and looked enviously at Sarah and Sam who were wearing light airy summer dresses. At least this event didn't require him to wear his dress blues and he had sighed in relief when Sarah told him to take his suit jacket off. He looked around the large outdoor venue and his mind began to wander from the ceremony that was taking place to the rather uneventful … almost normal … past few months.

During his recuperation he had an inordinate amount of time to think and at one point tossed around the idea of retirement. Sarah just laughed and told him he wouldn't last a week. In the end she was right. He was barely out of his cast, when he found himself back at the SGC making the lives of new recruits as miserable as possible and loving every minute.

Sam was coming into the mountain on a regular basis again, but she declined leading any SG teams and rarely went off-world. She came in at around 0800, worked in her lab, consulted with other scientists, sometimes helped Jack and Cam with training exercises and left for home around 1600 … sometimes earlier depending if Daniel was off in Denver or not.

When he wasn't at the university, Daniel stayed at home, working on his dissertation and playing Mr. Mom with Sarah as his backup. Charlotte had left them a few weeks earlier to be with her daughter who had just delivered premature twins and Sarah, Jack thought with amusement, had stepped right into her shoes.

"Don't you know this stuff already?" Jack had asked him one day, when he had tagged along with Sarah. After spending several hours playing with the children, he went in search of his favorite archeologist and found him holed up in his office, knee deep in papers and books. "Why don't you just go up to the lofty halls of higher education, give them your speech and be done with it."

"It doesn't work that way Jack. I had to get special approval ... I sort of skipped out the last time, if you recall."

"You were sick."

"Well … I'm just grateful they are allowing me to present my thesis next month."

And here they were, sitting in the hot Denver sunshine, several months later at Daniel's convocation. Jack glanced over at Sam who was, of course, listening to every word that came from the keynote speaker ...some illustrious alumnus of the university, that just happened to be a physicist. He chuckled inwardly when he noticed that Jon, as well, seemed to be drinking in everything that the speaker said. Laura's attention, on the other hand, was directed on her new shoes, that she had proudly pointed out to anyone she met. She seemed to sense that her uncle was looking at her, so she lifted her face towards him and they exchanged silly looks until Sarah and Sam gave each of them the evil eye. Thankfully the speaker finally concluded his remarks and the Master of Ceremonies declared that they would now bestow the honors upon the graduates.

Jack tried to stifle a yawn as graduate after graduate walked across the dais to collect their degree. Master of this. Doctor of that. Thankfully this ceremony was not for undergraduate degrees or they could have been there forever.

"Uncle Jack!" Laura whispered fairly loudly, "I see Daddy!"

Jack looked to the right of the stage and saw Daniel standing in line with his fellow graduates awaiting his turn. The past few months had done wonders for his friend's physical recovery. He had gained all the weight ( and maybe a few extra pounds much to his dismay) that he had lost when he was sick. His face had lost its pallid complexion and his limp was barely noticeable.

Jack lifted Laura up on to his knees so she could get a better look and Sam did likewise with Jon, as Daniel made his way across the stage.

"Daniel Nicholas Jackson, Doctor of Philosophy, Summa Cum Laude"

Jon look wide eyed with wonder and Laura clapped wildly as their father was vested. Jack turned to Sam, happy tears drizzled down her face. as she met his grin. Sarah leaned into him and reached her hand up to his face to brush a small tear that ran down his cheek.

"Allergies," he mumbled. Sarah just smiled.

"Well Doctor Daniel Jackson times four," Jack teased, holding up four fingers, as they gathered around the graduate after the ceremony.

"Congratulations," Sam murmured into her husband's lips, as he pulled her into a warm embrace. Laura giggled as she danced around her father, pointing out her new shoes to him – again. Sarah kissed him on the cheek offering him her own best wishes and Jack gave him a friendly pat on the back. He would have liked to ruffle his hair but the damned graduation cap was still perched on his head. Cassie and Grogan, who had been sitting a few rows behind them, were also there to congratulate Daniel.

Daniel felt a small tug on his gown and looked down to see the serious look on his son's face.

"Hey little man."

"Can I see your diploma."

"You bet," Daniel replied.

Jon reverently took the scroll and looked at it in wonder.

Laura looked over her brother's shoulder and pointed to the words Summa Cum Laude. "What does that mean?"

No one batted an eye when he said, "with great distinction."

Laura's eyes widened as she looked up at her father, "You must be smart Daddy."

After they returned from Atlantis, Daniel and Sam soon discovered that the twin's intelligence, especially Jon's, had developed at an alarming rate. Carolyn had him and Laura discretely tested. Whereas his sister's levels were well above the average for their age group, his were literally off the chart. Serious thought was going to have to be given about their education; public school was likely not going to be an option.

"Where are the Mitchell's?" Daniel asked.

"Here they come." Sarah pointed towards Cam, Carolyn and General Landry with his grandson Jimmy in his arms, as they made their way across the lawn. "They were sitting with Carolyn's aunt and uncle … their daughter got her masters in sociology."

More congratulations were exchanged and then pictures were taken. Cam also had a video recorder. He had promised Teal'c that he would document the event for him.

Because of the extremely hot weather, it was decided that they would skip the post ceremony reception, which was being held outdoors and find an air-conditioned restaurant.

"I have some more good news," Landry declared, as they were eating dessert. "Walter sent me a text message during the ceremony..."

"You know how to text?" Jack interrupted, looking up from his cake in disbelief. The general's apathy to computers, cell phones and other types of electronic equipment was well known.

Hank ignored his friend. "As I was saying, Walter texted me that he heard from Bra'tec. Teal'c is a grandfather!"

Questions were thrown left and right at Hank. Boy or girl? … A healthy boy.

Name? … That would be reveled in a special ceremony to which everyone would be invited.

Weight? ... Bra'tec didn't know and thought it curious why humans would want to know this.

"Isn't it great! We have a new little band member," Cam commented as they were packing the twins into the Jackson van and Jimmy into his SUV. "and when Cassie has a kid we can have a five member team."

"She not married ...yet!" Jack growled. Cassie turned red, Grogan went white and Sarah scowled at him.

"I'm not sure if I would be comfortable with either Jon or Laura being on an SG team," Sam said with slight trepidation.

"Don't give it a second thought Sam," Daniel reassured her after giving Cam a scowl for putting such an idea into her head, "their just babies, who knows if there even will be a SGC program twenty years from now."

The trip back to Colorado Springs was quiet. Jon and Laura both fell asleep and Sam and Sarah talked quietly in the back seats of the Jackson's van. Sarah kept trying reinterate Daniel's point about how young the children were and how no one knew what the future might bring.

Daniel automatically sat in the passenger seat. He just assumed Jack would drive. He never had felt comfortable driving when Jack was a passenger ... the man was a notorious 'back seat' driver.

"So now what?" Jack asked him.

"Huh?" Daniel looked away from the window, where he had been silently watching the country side pass by deep in thought.

"What are you going to do now that you finally have added a few more letters behind your name?"

Daniel gave his shoulders a little shrug. "I've been tossing a few ideas around."

"I know Hank would like to have you back at the mountain in a more full time position." Jack hinted.

"I have an idea for a book." It was dark in the van, but Daniel could sense that Jack was not impressed with his answer.

"I heard things were piling up in the archeology department."

"Both the Philosophy and Linguist Departments at the university have approached me about teaching."

"Hmmf." Jack growled into the travel mug of coffee he pulled up to his lips.

"A few high schools in the Springs have even approached me about teaching history and various language courses."

"Daniel," Sam called from the back of the vehicle, "stop teasing him."

Jack looked over at him anticipation.

Daniel grinned. "I told Landry I would start back next week."

A huge grin of his own spread over Jack's face, as they entered the city limits of Colorado Springs.

***SG1***SG1***SG1***

Daniel's eyes fluttered opened and he reached over to cuddle into his wife. Her side of the bed was cold. He fumbled for his glasses and scowled when he saw 02:25 on the digital clock. Now he knew how she had felt when he did this to her when the twins were born.

He pulled on a pair of sweats and made his way to the nursery. Daniel and Sam told Jon and Laura that they could each have their own room but the twins had both given them a resounding no. Sarah had assured them that in a few years one of them, likely Laura, would eventually change their mind.

He found her sitting in the same old rocker that he had spent many a late night hour in. She was watching her children with great intent. Daniel knelt down and took one of hands in his. Her gaze remained on the babies. After a few moments she finally spoke. "Sometimes I wish we could pack up everything, move to some small little insignificant mid-west town and just be normal people."

Daniel soothingly rubbed her hand. "I know."

Several more minutes before she spoke again. "We probably would go crazy." She smiled sadly.

"Probably."

A small shiver passed over her bare arms. "I'm cold."

Daniel pulled her up out of the chair and gathered her into her arms. "We're going to be OK Sam … we don't have to face the future alone … we have lots of friends and colleagues who love those kids and would do anything to make sure they are safe."

"I know … it's just..."

"I know." Daniel kissed her brow and gently pushed her towards the twin's beds. "Say goodnight and then let's get you to bed."

Laura was still securely tucked into her blankets when light kisses were placed on her brow. Sam gently moved one errant curl off her face and placed one more kiss on her cheek before they moved onto the next bed.

Daniel carefully arranged Jon's legs and arms that were dangling off the bed in odd angles back under the covers.

"He needs a haircut." Sam whispered to Daniel as she brushed his curly mop from his eyes.

Jon eyes fluttered open a crack. "No … no haircut, " he mumbled before he fell asleep again.

Daniel and Sam exchanged an amused look before they moved quietly out of the room.

***SG1***SG1***SG1***

"Where is the device now?"

"It is embedded in a file on Daniel Jackson's computer."

"The Nox gave it to him?"

"Yes."

"How surprising. Does he know what it is?"

"Yes the Nox female … Lya told him."

"I am surprised that he didn't destroy it."

"I believe he was tempted to, but the preservation of life is something that he strongly believes in."

"This is good news, as long as that device exists there is still hope for our race."

"Do you wish me to continue to monitor things from a far."

"No ... for time being we will stay away from their planet. It was fortunate that the Nox did not see fit to equip the Tauri vessel with the same detectors they placed on their Stargate or that anyone aboard the ship had the markers. Many errors in judgment were made in the past and from this time forward we must be more careful … more patient."

"Do you think the Tauri boy will find the device without our guidance."

"Oh yes, it will not likely happen until has reached twenty or so earth years, but mark my words the device will call out to him and when that day comes Jonathan Jackson will save our people."

The End?

Thank you to everyone who has read and left reviews or comments - sorry if I have not thanked you personally, but it is all appreciated. Someday hopefully there will be a continuation to this story. I have the ideas in my head just the matter of having the time to get them down on "paper". Again thank you!


End file.
